


Sooner or Later

by yurichan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Major Sexual Content, Mild Blood, Mild Sexual Content, Strong Language Use, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurichan/pseuds/yurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A humanstuck AU in which we view the life of Vriska Serket who develops a crush on Varsity  Volleyball player Feferi Peixes. Before she can even decide to go out with her, Vriska seems to undergo a lot difficulties blocking her goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> *Some tags listed beforehand won't happen immediately, haven't happened yet, and/or are just mentions of the relationships and ones that aren't apparent.*

It was about three weeks before I ran into Feferi. That was a day that I can't really forget all too much. So much had happened that day. It was a Wednesday, I know that much, and it was the day I wrecked the friendship with a close friend I had known for years. Her name was Kanaya Maryam, a friend I've had since second grade. That friendship lasted longer than any other friendship I've ever had. And I don't get many friends.

I think I started the fight between us. I most likely did. If I remember vividly, it was about her new girlfriend, Rose Lalonde. Eugh. She always rubbed me the wrong way. We glanced at each other once. She gave the most smug grin to me I've ever seen. I didn't know if she was just trying to bug me or if she was naturally that way. Either way, I didn't want chances taken. I tried to tell Kanaya that Rose was bad news, but it soon escalated from a disagreement to crying and shouting. It soon led to the destruction of our friendship. I never felt more like shit than I did then. I did what I always did when I got really upset during school. When school ended, I marched directly to the parking lot of the high school and straight to my car, sitting on top of it to cry my goddamn eyes out to no one. It was usually Kanaya to come to me and make me feel better, but now I didn't have anyone to console me. I wasn't sure how many hours I sat there, but it must've been about two or three. Kids who stayed after school for whatever activities were coming by to leave for home. I wasn't crying by then but I didn't move either. "Are you okay?" I heard multiple people come up to me and ask me that, to which I immediately barked out a "Go away" at them, and they would. But one girl didn't leave after I told her to go away. She was stubborn and persistent. I recognized her voice a bit. Farferi or something, at least I thought so. I decided to actually raise my head and look at her, my eyes a bit red and puffy still from crying. Her eyes, however, were filled with joy and care. She took me by surprise, I must say. I told her I recognized her from one of our classes together and asked why she was still here. She said she wanted for me to smile. Of course I thought she was trying to humor me. But she meant it. Feferi, after her telling me her name, suggested she drive me home. I refused the answer of being driven home and asked if she could just take me to the Skaia Cafe instead. She agreed without hesitation and took my car keys when I gave them to her to set us off to the cafe. At first, she was a little strange to me. Every time I turned to look at her, she looked back at me with a smile, in hopes I did too. I didn't, of course; my mind was still on Kanaya. But that didn't stop Feferi from continuing to try.

After we arrived at the cafe, we ordered some lattes. I don't remember how she did it, but she got me to open up. I was pouring out my feelings to her. It was almost in the same way I did so with Kanaya. And she comforted me. I sat there with her, crying into my latte at first then her shoulder. Purging out my tears always made me feel better with not just myself, but with the person who helped me into crying because I see that as a solution. If Feferi were anything, she sure was something else. We both didn't return home until the evening because of that day. We went around the city together, getting to know each other more than just our names. Not once did I smile that entire time. But I did enjoy being with her. I didn't smile while we were out walking around that is. I gave Feferi a ride home, and before she climbed out to go inside her house, I gave her a hug, a smile, and a thank you. She said you're welcomed as joyful as she was without delay or hesitation. We gave our goodbyes and I drove back home. I couldn't stop smiling after that, until I got home that is. I totally forgot I was always supposed to be home before five on the weekdays or if I’m not, I have to let my mom know I’m gonna be out late. It was about eight forty by the time I walked in the door and I was greeted with a mother who didn’t look all too pleased with me.

"I suspect you think you have all rights to stay out for however long you want without letting me know, don't you?"

"Mom, listen, I was just-"

"I don't want your excuses." And just like that, my mood was darkened. Mom walked away to the kitchen and I just stormed my way to my room. Every time my mother and I got into some stupid dispute like that or worse, it brought me to tears for some reason. I just hated how we spoke to each other like that. I just go straight to my room, toss my bag onto the floor by my bed and laid face down on the bed with my face in the pillow whilst I cradle it. And who was there to comfort me this time? My older sister, Aranea.

"Vriska, are you okay?" Aranea peeked her way into my room after hearing me sulking into my pillow. I didn't respond to her walking in. Aranea just cautiously walked over and sat at my bedside, rubbing my back and talking to me, just as she always did. "I heard about what happened with Kanaya from Porrim. I know you're torn up about it because of the entire subject and result of it but, maybe things could be rekindled after you both get some time away from each other? If Kanaya and her sister are the same like that when they just need time, it won't take long." She paused for a moment, seeing if I wanted to break in and say something but I didn't, so she continued. "Kanaya's a sweet girl, she'll forgive you anyway. It'll be okay, little sister. Things will look up if you just stay positive and try not to get brought down over it, alright? You're tough, and you always know what to do. I know you'll figure something out and come out on top successfully again. Stay strong, Vriska." Aranea leaned down and gave my cheek a kiss and gave my back one last pat before standing. Saying goodnight, she left for her room to continue whatever it was she was doing. I was a bit happier. I wanted to go and thank her for all the means of having to put up with my bullshit; I always wondered why I never did. I probably should at some point of time. But right then, I wanted to sleep. And so I did. 

That day was a good and bad one, but I have good/bad days a lot. Maybe now that things were better in a way, I could still be happy. Maybe.


	2. Three Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three weeks after the event of Vriska and Kanaya's friendship breakup as well as Vriska and Feferi meeting. They decide to hang out at a cafe where things take a turn for the worse.

It was Saturday when Feferi and I made plans, sort of, to hang out at the Skaia Café but we decided to actually go and hang out together on Sunday. I was sitting down at a booth with a frappuccino in my hands, curled up inside the cardboard slip to prevent the heat from burning my hands. I was waiting for Feferi to arrive, her saying we needed to meet and talk about something. It had been about an hour that I was waiting, my frappuccino untouched from a flush of worry that I sat with. She contacted me and said for me to meet her here. She was probably just running late. Though, what made me only the more worried was some employees coming over and asking if I were waiting for someone. Just sitting in a booth alone was kind of strange. Every time someone opened the cafe door, a bell rung. I always turned around and look, seeing someone I didn't know. Soon, I just gave up, pushed my latte to the side, and crossed my arms on the table to rest my chin on the fold.

"Vriska?" That was a voice I was vaguely familiar with hearing. When I was called, I turned and saw Porrim, but not just her. Aranea, Kanaya, and Rose were all there too. I forgot Aranea and Kanaya always relaxed at the cafe.

"Uh, hey, guys." I said, a bit awkwardly as I tried not to pay any attention to Kanaya or Rose.

"Why are you here by yourself?" Aranea asked.

"Oh you know, just needed some time to myself to relax."

"Hello, Vriska." Kanaya politely acknowledged me, when I didn't even take a second to look over at her do the same.

"Hey, Kanaya..." It was still pretty tough trying to talk to her casually. The door chimed again, without me paying much attention to it this time, occupied by the group in front of me. It was actually Feferi who walked in, walking forward to see if I were here and passed by the group. 

"Feferi, hey!" I stood up a bit and called out to her in relief she made it. With her here, it'd most definitely help rid of the awkwardness I currently felt. Feferi looked over and went around the group to get in the seat beside me and she just gives me a really big, tight hug. After, she giggles and explains.

"I'm so sorry I'm really late! I had to go with my Aunt on a few errands. She said she'd be quick with it, but heh... That's Auntie G for you! Hehe." Feferi gave a low giggle that mellowed itself out in the nervous way. I waved it off as I direct her in the attention of the group watching us converse. "Oh, how rude of me! Hi! I'm Feferi Peixes."

"Aranea Serket."

"Porrim Maryam."

"Kanaya Maryam."

"Rose Lalonde."

I was relieved actually. Feferi had become my lifeline and the little sap of energy for what was occurring again. By that, I mean her happiness was usually effective in making me happy too. Her smiles had that sort of power. While I was sitting there enjoying my relief, in a trance I might add, Feferi kept calling for me. 

"Vriska? Hello, earth to Vriska!"

"Huh? Oh um, what?" I replied when I realized Feferi has been trying to get my attention. Feferi leaned over to me to whisper, being sure to cup a hand over her lips and my ear so the group could not listen in.

"Is that the girl you were talking about before? The one that made you cry and her girlfriend that caused all of this?" Feferi questioned. She had parts of it right, but the way she was saying it made it sound like Kanaya made me cry on purpose. However, Rose's part was on point. The others were looking at us and it'd be rude to just continue our own conversation in front of them, so I decided to break the questionable silence between us and the others. 

"So! Uh, anyway, what brings you guys here?" I asked, turning Feferi back around so she could face the group. I think she understood by my quick dismissal that I didn't feel like talking about that in front of them.

"Well, Kanaya and I haven't had so much of our time here together as we normally did, so we scheduled today to come by the cafe and I brought along Porrim, and Kanaya brought along Rose." Aranea explains with her cheerful smile plastered on her face as usual.

"Cool, cool. Well, I won't stop you guys from your little relaxation day." It was a hopeful gesture to Kanaya and Aranea that they should just move along. They didn't seem to get it because,

"Why don't we join you, so it isn't just the two of you?" Porrim suggests. I was going to decline it, but it seemed the Aranea agreed. And so did Rose. That just boiled my blood to hear her agree. Kanaya wanted to accept my gesture, but everyone else seemed to have agreed, so she did too. I didn't even invite them to sit down, they sat down themselves. Aranea sat in the seat with Feferi and I as Porrim, Kanaya, and Rose sat in the seat across from us. Rose was in front of me, keeping a content face as her occasional nuzzling into Kanaya seemed to keep her from facing me. I really just wanted this to be me and Feferi to sit and relax together without anyone else bothering us. We were still in the process of getting to know each other and it seems that will have to wait for another time.

To be honest, it wasn't the fact that I didn't want them here sitting with us. I welcome them to come and relax, but. I was just scared still. Kanaya was across from me, and I had only said two words directly to her ever since she got here. I basically avoided eye contact as well. I just sat there, staring at my frappuccino which I hadn't even touched still. It might as well be cold now because it's been like, forty minutes since I got it and a cold frappuccino does not ease nerves at all. For the most part, Feferi was getting to know everyone else and enjoying herself. She seemed the type to get along with everyone because, wow she was just so chipper. It was actually amazing. She's really happy all the time, high-spirited, always grinning. That's what I liked about her. Anytime something seemed bleak, she was there with a smile already prepared to fix a situation. I think I found myself shifting my eyes first, then my head to look over at her with my head down still. Still happy. I smiled in return to her non-direct smile. After awhile, she looked at me and called for me again. "Vriska? Vriskaaa!"

"Huh? Uh, er... Yes?" I replied, catching my trance again and perking my head up. They were all looking at me now, some showing a bit of concern.

"Vriska, are you okay? You've been quiet and you're zoning out a lot." Aranea asked, showing her sisterly concern.

"I'm fine! Yeah, I'm okay! I'm just.. Just uh.. Thinking a lot, yeah. Just thinking about things for classes and stuff. You know, I have homework I still need to do. And it's what, Sunday today? Oh man, I should really get this stuff done earlier, hahaha! Yeah, I should've got that stuff done, you know? Yeah, I should've. Yeah." Stupid, stupid, stupid. The worst part of all of this, I couldn't make my escape because I was blocked in. But I just jammed my hand into my pocket and pulled out my wallet as quick as I could to toss out whatever I had. Pretty much $15 was tossed onto the table as pulled my feet onto the seat, then just turned around and climbed over into the other empty seat behind us. Thank God it was empty or there would have been some serious issues. Making the retreat, I climbed out and made sure to not look back. What made me hesitate to leave was Feferi who called out to me. But I already fucked up. I couldn't go back now. I continued on and ran through the doors. I'm glad I didn't turn around, but Feferi was frowning in sadness to the fact that I had left. Abruptly even, without any explanation either. Today was supposed to a good one where I just relaxed with Feferi and got to know her more. Boy, did I just fuck up everything in just a few seconds.


	3. Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska has bailed on the group. In the event of doing so, we see a more deeper side to Vriska and also a little more of just how close Vriska and Aranea are as sisters. Vriska and Feferi talk about things, and their relationship come to the first casualty.

I'm not supposed to be running away. I'm supposed to be having a good time with Feferi. And everyone else. I'm supposed to be rekindling things with Kanaya and apologizing to her and getting a friendship with Rose. I'm supposed to be having fun. So why am I crying so hard in my car while I drive to who knows where? Why am I not telling myself to go back? Why didn't I stay? I can't think straight. I'm in my car driving somewhere. I'm crying. I'm a mess is what I am. What is Aranea thinking? What's Kanaya thinking? What's Feferi thinking? I don't even realize anymore why I keep feeling so attached to her. I'm not using her to just be happy; I can do that all on my own with anyone else. But, what was it that I keep thinking about? I wipe my eyes on my shirt's sleeve to clear my eyes and decide where I'm going. If someone comes after me, I know just who to suspect it will be.

About a half hour of driving, I pull my car onto the side of a road and put it in park. By this time, I'm not crying anymore, as much as I really want to continue, I decided enough is enough. You can't cry your problems away forever. I stepped out of my car and closed the door. I rounded about the car and looked down at the small, downward hill at my feet. Making my way down carefully, I was in the presence of my favorite lake. It's my favorite because... Well, history is really dated on this lake. It's not just some huge, body of water. It was a really important memory. I took a seat at the flattened part of the ground and sat with my knees to my chest, my arms coiled around them to keep them close. My mind was wandering. I began to day dream...

"Ara! Hey, Ara come look!" I said. I was 6 years old and sitting in my mom's car, looking out the back window. Ara was Aranea, my 9 year old sister at the time. She was sitting on the other side of the car in the back seat with me when I called her over. She had unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over to my side. We were gazing at the beauty of a lake beside the road that was just down a small hill.

"Mommy, can we stop and look at the lake? Please, Mommy, please?" I begged.

"Vriska, it's just a lake. There are plenty of lakes you can see."

"But, this one is special! Extra, super-duper special! We have to stop, please please please!!" Mom just laughed and complied. Signaling for turning, she turned onto to the side of the road as me and Aranea thanked her I don't know how many times. I, as rebellious as I was then, didn't even have my seatbelt on, so when the car stopped, I was opening the door and climbing out. My mom was warning me to wait for her, but I wasn't listening. I was already on my way down. And I was going too fast. As I was running down the hill and next thing I knew, I ended up in the shallow entrance to the lake, making a splash. Mom and Aranea exclaimed in a small fright at this. When they rushed their way down to me, I was just. Sitting there with the hugest grin on my face with a few missing teeth. They asked why I was grinning even though I was drenched completely in water. 

"This lake is special!" I said as cheery as could be. I don't know what made the lake special but I still follow the logic of reasoning I had even then. It just was. Mom didn't want me to drip on her seats so, we all sat together on the grass and look at the sun's reflection on the water. A sunset on water looked extraordinarily beautiful. We were all smiling. Aranea and I promised on something that day. She came up with the idea though.

"This is now the Lake of Happy! If we ever need to get happy and nothing helps, we need to go straight here and we'll immediately be happy! Do you promise me you'll come here if you ever need to be happy?" Aranea asked me.

"Of course! I promise!" We laced our pinkies together and promised. Something we kept dear to us. But. This was the first time I ever came back to this lake ever since that promise in 10 years. I never came back until now and I still remembered. That's why this lake was special. I figured that out. It wasn't just special. "It's a memory." I said to myself, returning to reality. "It's the Lake of Happy. I remember now. Everything else failed to make me happy. There was nothing around me that really could and, this was my solution. And the sun. The sun is setting." I smiled. The look of the sun on the water reminded me of how beautiful this lake was.

"Vriska! There you are!" I heard from behind me. I knew who it was, so I didn't turn around. I told myself before. There was only one person who knew where I'd be if they came after me. Aranea took her time in making her way down the hill carefully until she found herself beside me. "Everyone is worried sick that you left like that, Vriska! What's been getting into you recently? Is Kanaya still on your mind? You could have stayed there and tried to rekindle things. Maybe-"

"Aranea, do you remember that promise we made here."

"Promise? There was only one promise we've ever made."

"Do you remember it?"

".. This is now the Lake of Happy. If we ever need to get happy and nothing helps, we need to go straight here and we'll immediately be happy…"

"Yeah. This is the Lake of Happy. And I remembered our promise here."

"That was 10 years ago... And we never forgot." Aranea says, puzzled. She takes a seat beside me and sits how I was. "What's been troubling you so much, Vriska? Tell me what's on your mind."

"Feferi. Feferi's on my mind."

"You two are close aren't you?"

"Sort of, yeah. She's been such a really cool friend to me; we make plans, and I bail on her, just like that because I can't handle making a fool of myself in front of her. I just. Felt there was so much pressure on me. Feferi being there, Kanaya and Rose, you and Porrim. I just. I don't know what I'm even supposed to do anymore. Why do I get put into such shitty situations like this? A lot shit with Tavros is in the past, me and Terezi have rekindled history, but why is this something I just can't fix as easily? Losing Kanaya is.. It's painful. She was a really important friend in my life and guess who fucked it up! I did! I fucked up as usual! No surprise from this Serket! That's all I'm fucking good for. Messing shit up and you know what. I'm sick of it. I'm a complete fuck up with everything and I'm sick of it. You're the one who does everything right. You're Miss Yes and I'm Miss No. Why can't I just be like you? You're really successful with a lot of things and I'm not. I just." I finished with a huff, laying my head on top of my knees. "What's the point anymore?" 

"Vriska.." Aranea's arms extend out to me and wrap themselves around me, drawing me into an embrace. All I really did was just sit there, leaning into her. Whenever she comforted me, I'm usually quiet because she teaches me lessons in an elongated manner. For a case like this, it was different. I felt that maybe we could actually communicate about the problem rather than just me staying quiet whilst I listen to her. "Vriska, if there's anything you are, you are human. And that's what matters. And as humans, what do we occasionally do? W-"

"Yes, we occasionally make mistakes but occasionally is not a word in my dictionary that follows its meaning. For me, occasionally means always so I always make mistakes."

"That is not true. You do not always make mistakes."

"Then assure me. Name one time I didn't make a mistake."

"I can't name one time. There were multiple times you didn't make mistakes; despite you being three years younger than me, when you were twelve you stood up for me when some guy was hitting on me in public and I couldn't direct him away, you comforted me when I felt like I could never date anyone, you introduced me to Porrim, you cut a couple people into shape from their awful behaviors, and last but not least. You were the cause of the Lake of Happy. And you're my little sister. So you do not always make mistakes." Aranea finishes, a smile spread on her lips as they press to my forehead. I had never realized just how much I did a lot for people unintentionally or just how much of an older sister I pretended to be to Aranea when she needed someone. 

"Wow.. I didn't realize that I did those things." I said, distraught in surprise.

"Maybe you shouldn't block out the good and leave in the bad." Aranea tells me while she stands up, giving my head a small pat. I stand up with her, standing by her side. If there was anything I knew wasn't a mistake, it was Aranea, my big sister. Aranea turns her head and looks at me with her smile. The sight of it makes me smile in return.

"Come on, I'll take you home." 

"It's okay. You go on back to the others. I'll head home." I tell Aranea, starting up the hill as she soon follows behind me. Coming to the top, I see Porrim there in her car waiting. Seems her and Aranea came after me. Or rather Aranea rode to the cafe with Porrim and Porrim just gave her the ride here. I gave a wave to her on the way to my car. Porrim waved back. Aranea told me goodnight before getting in the car, where the two of them made the U turn to go down the opposite road. I got into my car and sat there for the time being to check my phone. 7 missed calls, 4 text messages. I don't decide to look at them now, rather just do that when I get home. I make the U turn from the other road and began the ride. I wouldn't get in trouble with Mom since by the time I get there, it'll be close to eight, rather than being past it.  
I pull my car into the drive way, finding out Porrim's car wasn't there. I guess Aranea was spending the night at Porrim's place. That was most likely the reason why she told me good night before leaving. I got out the car, locked it, and then head inside. I had a good 15 minutes before eight so Mom can't ride my ass on this one. From the sound of it, she was probably busy in the kitchen with food so I just dropped a quick 'Hey, Mom.' and left for my room. Much to my discovery, Feferi had been in my room for some time, waiting for me to come back. When she saw me, Feferi sprung from my bed and had thrown her arms around my neck. A little confused, I didn't mind the hug. I just wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"Vriska, I was really worried about you. You left without much warning and you kept running when I called you.. You didn't answer my calls or my texts, I got really worried.." Feferi said with sadness and relief in her voice. Her thoughts seemed to have drawn to a pessimistic view.

"It's okay, Feferi. I'm alright. There will be no things like that here. I can promise you that. I just needed time to myself to figure myself out. I'm sorry." I tell her. Hopefully it would be enough to reassure her. "I just had a little trouble adjusting to everyone at once. Especially with Kanaya there.."

"I just hope you're okay right now." Feferi pulls from me, but I didn't want to let go. But I did. I didn't want it to seem clingy of me, so I stepped back to give her some space. She took my hands into hers and her frown was quickly replaced with a wide grin. I didn't have so big a smile, but it was definitely there for her to see. I just wonder what would happen if... No, I couldn't. Not yet at least. 

"Did you come to my house because you were worrying about where I went?" I asked Feferi, taking a seat on my bed.

"I had hoped you ran here, yes. But, I was wrong. I waited here for a few hours."

"Does my mom know about all of this?"

"Doesn't seem like it. I just said I wanted to wait for you here until you came back. She was rather nice about it too!" Feferi says, her joy coming back to her voice slowly as the conversation carried on.

"Alright, good." I finish, watching Feferi sit beside me on the bed and keep a light smile. But, her smile changed a bit to a delicate frown.

"Vriska, what happened?" She asks me, still curious evidently.

"It was just me being stupid, Feferi. I kind of wigged out at both you and Kanaya being in the same place with me and, I couldn't handle it."

"Us both in the same place together? What does that have to do with anything?"  
Fuck. And it was then that I just, froze up completely. I caught myself slipping before I completely screwed myself over. Raising a hand up to the side of my head, I tuck a lock of some hair behind my ear and let my eyes shift off to the side to stare down at the floor. Feferi was getting curious of me again and I didn't have any explanations to maybe direct her into another topic. 

It's as if I can't deal anymore. My hands jutted forward and grabbed a firm hold on Feferi's shoulders. I didn't look at her yet. Feferi looked stunned, confused. She wasn't aware of my intentions and she thought I was attempting for some, maybe awkward hug. She leaned in. I did too. Much quicker than she did. And I pressed my lips onto hers. That was something Feferi did not expect out of me. Nor had a thought of it crossed her mind honestly. I knew that because her reaction to it made her shove me away quickly. Feferi was a bit incoherent and just decided to stand.

"I should go." Feferi says. And without a moment's notice, she rushed out of my room, down the stairs, and out of my front door without another word. 

I sat there. I don't know why I kissed her. I wanted to, but I didn't want to do it against her consent. "Wait-" I didn't even realize she was gone. My mind was telling me she was still right there, just staring at me rather than being gone. I couldn't believe it. I royally fucked up. Again. This time I didn't decide to do anything about it. Not right now at least. I just force off my tied shoes, kick off my socks, climb onto bed and lay down. I curl myself into a ball over the blanket and just lay there. I don't cry. I drift to sleep with my lamp on, knowing Aranea would just come in and turn it off and put my blanket over me when she gets home. But, then I remember. She's at Porrim's house for the night. Whatever.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska has messed up. Big time. She doesn't know what to do but do her best at avoiding Feferi to avoid more casualties. She goes out and seeks help on what to do.

It's Friday now. Five days from when I impulsively kissed Feferi. Feferi's been trying to talk to me but I honestly think I'm not worth her time anymore. I've been avoiding her so I don't fuck up anything else. I keep feeling so many mixed emotions of what I should do. My mind's telling me to just be brave and face Feferi with the truth behind the kiss. But my heart is telling me it's not time. And my heart is winning the decisions so far. Follow your heart, right?  
After the bell for last period for everyone to get home, I made sure to be especially ready to leave so I can just dart out of the classroom. I needed to talk to someone about this because as much as I'd hate to admit, he was good with advice. Bobbing and weaving through a bunch of people through the hallways, I come across him. He's at his locker putting away some books from last class and then gathering his bag to go and leave. He turned and went to continue his way to walk, but he stopped immediately when he saw me. "Vriska..?" Honestly, he was surprised to see me. And I was surprised he didn't swear under his breath first. More than likely he wouldn't be happy seeing me all of a sudden unless I needed something from him.

"Hi, Tavros." I say, putting a small, sincere smile on my face. Tavros seemed to relax himself. He could detect if I was up to something or not and he sensed I wasn't. 

Tavros Nitram was a really, really old friend of mine. He was technically about five foot six, but he was five foot ten now because of his legs. When he and I were still in grade school, like, third grade, I made a mistake that critically changed his life more than I thought it would. As a kid, I watched a lot of cartoons and I liked watching the characters get hurt. I was very imitative. One of the things I liked was when a car or truck crashed into someone and they flew into the sky and landed. They were hurt, but they were always fine. And so, I actually believed that was true for the most part. 

There were times Tavros and I walked home from school together because our neighborhoods were close. We were walking along a sidewalk and we were talking about cartoons, coincidentally. And for that matter, I remembered the car thing. A car was making it's way down a road near us. When it got close enough, I stumbled over my feet purposefully so I could push into Tavros with enough force to send him into the road. I was horribly mistaken on the outcome. The car didn't hit him. Tavros had fallen on the street and the car rolled straight over his legs. The tires smashed them completely and Tavros just broke. He was crying from the intense amount of pain in his legs from not feeling them anymore. The driver got out to assist him and asked me what happened. I didn't answer. I was too horrified to make a response number one, and number two I was sobbing too much in fear to speak. The driver just called 911 and an ambulance was there in a fair amount of time. When we heard the reports from the doctor, Tavros was going to be utterly crippled for the rest of his life. There was nothing to do about his legs and his parents just decided on amputation to his legs. It wasn't until six years later when we entered ninth grade that Tavros decided he wanted prosthetic legs. Though, prosthetic legs were too expensive for Tavros's parents to afford so he couldn't get them. If it weren't for me knowing my friend Equius Zahhak and knowing his father was a mechanic that made contraptions, Tavros would still be in a wheelchair. Mr. Zahhak was kind enough to give Tavros new, fully functional, robotic legs for him to be able to walk again. Though, he was going to need to visit him or some other person who made things like fake legs so that he could get new ones. Once Tavros had gotten his new legs, it was a few weeks before I confessed to him what actually happened. He was angry with me for a while, but he forgave me after a few days. He just isn't a guy to keep a grudge. 

"Is there um.. Something you need?" Tavros asked me, approaching me now with a smile of his own.

"Yeah.. I was wondering if you were walking home today."

"Of course I am, I always walk home, Vriska. Why? Is there something wrong? Should I not?"

"No no no, you can, but. I was just wondering if I could.. Walk home with you, I guess." I was being really recluse with my natural self. I was acting shyer than I've ever been in my entire life. I guess I'm still torn apart about what happened. Tavros was looking a bit suspicious at me. You didn't have to be a wizard or some mind reader to know that he knew something was up. But thankfully, he didn't pry into it yet. 

"Sure, Vriska. I don't miIIII!" Tavros exclaimed with a jolt to his body. He looked as if he was about to jump out of his skin. I honestly jumped a bit at his exclaim, it was so sudden. I looked at Tavros to see what was wrong and there were hands on his sides. Hands with indigo nail polish. 

"Well well well, looks like I all up and caught my motherfuckin' self a hot piece." The mystery person exclaims, letting their head lower so their lips could run on Tavros's neck. This makes Tavros shudder in a good way, wriggle and groan.

"Gamzee, Gamzee stop!" Tavros utters through playful laughter and stutters. The person was identified as Gamzee Makara, Tavros's boyfriend. They've been dating for a good, solid two years and it's a pretty healthy relationship too. Me and Gamzee were pals, but not ones that hung out together on a natural basis. When I was with Tavros, we were also with Gamzee. Those times were usually after school or lunch break, where Gamzee was always smoking behind the school and where me and Tavros joined him. Not in the smoking, but hanging out with him.

"Well hey there, my spidey-sista', what's all up and hanging?" Gamzee says to me, his 'chill' smile firm on his lips as usual.

"Hey Gamzee. You don't mind if I walk with you guys, do you?"

"Not at all. S'all chill in the bag sista'." Gamzee says with a chill looking smile on his face.

. . .

"So that's what this is all about, huh. I was wondering why you wanted to walk with us after so long." Tavros says.

"Yeah. That's what this is about.. And, I'm screwed. Royally." I audibly groan, glad to finally let someone know the situation to help me.

"Nah, nah, sis. You're screwin' yourself over with all this undeniable bullshit. Can't all up and ignore the lil' lady cause you hatin' ya'self. S'just not right."

"Gamzee's right. You should really talk to her about all of this." I sighed. I had decided that walking with Tavros and Gamzee and discussing my problem was probably a bad idea to do. I don't really know though, cause it seems like anywhere I turn to, the result is it's all my fault this shit is going down.

"Maybe I should talk to her.. I guess the worst she can do is reject my feelings, right? Hahaha.." I started trailing off of my, what was supposed to be, hopeful laugh. It wasn't hopeful at all.

"Well, yeah. That really is the worst she can do. But now if we're talking about how the rejection can go, that can go numbers of ways! She could be aggressive about it, flat out dislike the results, flat out deny them, dismiss it like it was nothing,-" Tavros was talking about how bad things could get and that only brought me lower into my poor mood to where I just stopped walking, staring at the ground in a bit of hidden fear. Then, "-or even worse, stop being friends with you." Tavros had just finished and I heard that. My head jerked up and, in almost a shout, "NO!" And I realized afterwards of my outburst. Tavros and Gamzee stopped and looked back at me in question.

".. Sorry, just. I don't want that. I want to keep her in my life as a friend. If I can't have her as a girlfriend, then maybe I can just have her as a good friend. That'd be fine with me." And it would be. I want to at least keep some bond with Feferi.

"Well then, betta' start thinkin' of a plan on keepin'er. Voidin' her all day long won't help ya' out at all." Gamzee proposed.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I need to go get her." The determination of keeping Feferi burns within my veins. Or die trying.

"Wait a minute. Vriska, isn't your car still at the school?" 

". . ." Silence struck us all in realization to just how stupid I was for forgetting about my car at the school.

"I'll see you guys later..." I said with a weak wave to the pair, the two saying bye and waving back as they strolled away to Tavros's house. I, on the other hand, left to go get my car to get home.


	5. Deceit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska gets to the school but she doesn't go for her car when she realizes something. Later, she encounters a certain someone and feelings begin taking off in unrequited means.

After a given of maybe twenty-five minutes of a run back to the school, I was tired of walking and my feet were killing me. But, I did manage to get back to my car without any trouble. The sun was still a bit high up and the breeze was blowing lightly. It was pretty much the prime of the afternoon, meaning the people staying afterschool were definitely still around. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and checked the time. 2:41 PM. Yeah, still early. And expecting them to come out from whatever club, it would be another good one to two hours. Feferi's in Student Council, Volleyball, and some literature club. I never cared to learn what the abbreviations meant or even were. There weren't any announcements earlier during school about a meeting so that's out. And today's Friday so there definitely is a Volleyball meet today. I don't think she's one to miss practice so I could probably find her in the gymnasium. I really just put in a lot of thought into just the simple process of figuring out where Feferi may be for after school activities. I wonder how much better I'd be in classes if I thought this well on stuff. Whatever, time to move out.

The gymnasium was on the other side of the school from the parking lot so instead of making the walk around the school in the heat, I decided to go through the building to make it there in the A/C at least. Quiet hallways. Kind of unusual to hear since I’m not one to stay afterschool IN the school. I make a right to a hallway that would lead me to the chain of smaller hallways that would take me to the exit for the gym area, but instead of being confronted by an empty hallway like the others, I encountered a lone Rose Lalonde at a locker, presumably hers, with her bag. The very sight of her was making my blood boil. I grit my teeth at her and mouthed some swears in her direction. It didn't seem like Rose had seen me yet, so I kept walking, but in a manner where I could walk fast but reduce the sound of shoes walking on the ground. My luck seemed awfully shitty when she finished up at her locker and turned in my direction to leave to wherever. Not only were we locking eyes, we were locking opposite expressions. Mine harboring bitterness, hers harboring joy. The silence was annoying me already.

"Didn't think I'd recognize you without Kanaya snagged onto your arm." I throw at her, a small smirk slipping on my lips with my comment.

"Are you still upset that I stole her from you?" Rose retorted, an even bigger smirk on her lips.

"You didn't steal her from me! You j-"

"Oh that's right. You practically gave her to me when you got into that fight with her." Oh. She was crossing into bad territory. I walk right up to her with a threatening gaze, Rose carrying an innocent gaze and staying in place.

"You wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." I threaten her, holding up one of my fists. Rose simply moves up a hand to push my fist away.

"Please, don't act like such a savage. You'll start to look like one. Well, you sort of already do."  
My hands grabbed Rose's shoulders and I shove her into the lockers, keeping my hold on her. I didn't decide to let go either, nor did Rose try to get me to. She just stared me in the face with her ugly, smug grin.

"I knew it. I KNEW you were bad news. You hide all this evil when Kanaya's around because you want her to see you as an innocent goody goody." Rose smirked more at my words, tilting her head some. 

"Isn't that that what you like about Feferi though? She's an innocent goody goody." As much as I'd want to dismiss that as being wrong, she was right. Feferi was pretty much as innocent as I knew her to be. Or at least, she is when she’s around me.

"And around you, she's innocent-like, h'm? It's like you got yourself a mini Rose at your side to love." Rose said, raising a hand so that it was caressing my cheek. My grip on her was loosening, and as it seemed, I was getting more submissive into her touch. But I caught myself. My grip retightened and I pulled her off the lockers, slamming her right back into them. That was her sign of knowing to drop her hand, her expression in a bit of surprise.

"Listen here. If you think I'm going to give in to your sweet talking, you've got another thing coming." Why does she piss me off so much? She keeps smirking no matter what. She knows if she pisses me off, I'll punch her in the face and just do worse. She knows I can do worse but. I hate those smug lips of hers. They're taunting me. I don't like this one bit. I grit my teeth and open my mouth the bark out another insult at her, but instead. I leaned forward and kissed her. Our lips locked together and we were roughly swapping that kiss. Biting each other's lips til they hurt and bled. My hands gripped tight on her shoulders and my nails dug through the fabric of her shirt as I jabbed it and into her skin. Rose winced at the rough handling and simply complied with the actions. Her hands were on my hips, sliding under my shirt a bit to claw at my skin. Clawing, jabbing, bitting, we were just in a flurry of hurting each other in this frustrated affection. Soon enough, I shoved her off me and into the lockers again and stepped away from her. I felt my lip more wet than it should've been and I wiped my mouth on the back of my left hand. Turns out Rose bit me so hard she made my lip bleed badly. I didn't leave her without any scars though. We were pretty equal. We didn't say anything after that. Just look at each other and pant heavily. I soon walked away from her and continued on with what I was doing; looking for Feferi. Rose went back to wherever she needed to go to. I couldn't care less. 

 

"Left dive!" "I got it!!" "Nice save." "Overhead, overhead!" "Keep the formation, girls! Cover the sides and the middle, do not let that guard down!" The volleyball team was practicing for the game that was coming up soon. An away game at some other high school and it looked like their practice was not wasted. The players were pretty good, compared to the other girls the team who had to play was against. I was standing at the door of the new gymnasium room, resting against the door and staying silent. I saw Feferi; she was going to be playing for the game and she was pretty good. Her defense was really spot-on but her offense needed some work as it seemed. It didn't seem to matter since there were girls with a decent balance so they didn't have to worry about anything. A whistle blew to signify a time out for water and stretching. Some sat down and began doing some stretches; others went for water and a towel to wipe their heads. Feferi had went for her water, but on the way to it, she saw I was standing out from the background of orange behind me with blue and black standing on me. She immediately beamed and despite working just previously, she ran over to me in what seemed like an instant. 

"Vriska! Hey! -- Oh my god, you lip is bleeding! And you've got some marks on your neck!" Feferi pointed out to me. Before I could say anything or even move, she held up the 'wait here' finger and went to her bottled water and towel. Retrieving it and coming back to me, she spilled some water on the towel and dabbed my bottom lip. "Ow! Hey, easy.." I complained, wincing at how hard she was dabbing. 

"Sorry.. What happened to you?" Feferi questioned, now rightfully using the other side of the towel to wipe the sweat from her face.

"Oh you know. Got into some scrap with a girl or two. Turns out they had some beef with me, which is pretty dumb considering I'm pretty tough!" My confidence spoke for me and I stood in a triumphant pose. Feferi reached over and felt my muslces, almost stumbling back laughing. Apparently I barely had muscle to call anything I had 'toughness'. My face burned pink of embarrassment and I retorted to her laugh. "Hey! I am tough! I get into fights all the time and I never lose fights there either! Against boys or girls! The strongest person you'll ev-- er." In that next instant, I blinked and I was on the ground, staring at the ceiling of the gymnasium. "I. What.. Happened?" I said, particularly puzzled. Feferi's face welcomed me from above with a large grin.

"I flipped you! Proving, you're not all that tough. If you can't counter that and you get caught off guard THAT easily, then pfft, I don't know your definition of tough!" Feferi proudly dismissed my means of me being strong. I merely huffed a breath and climbed back to my feet, crossing my arms over my chest with a childish puff to the cheek.

"Oh come on, grumpy gills! Don't be like that!" Feferi giggled at me for how I was acting. "Hey, also I-"

"Feferi! Chit chat's over, let's get back on the court for one more session." Before Feferi could continue on, the coach called her over so she could resume the rest of practice.

"Coming! I'll talk to you in a little bit, Vriska, I shouldn't be too long!" And Feferi scampers off back to the court. The whistle sounds from the coach and she calls in the rest of the girls for the last session.


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska finally confronts Feferi about the feelings she's been feeling. Results are given and answers are presented.

After practice, Feferi and I decided to stop by the cafe, for old time's sake. She wanted to dicuss my dismissals with her and dreadfully, the kiss. I finally decided to comply and get everything out as it should be. For a good ten minutes we sat in the usual booth we sat in, coffees in hand, sipping at them silently at occasional moments. We didn't say anything, so I decided to help at making things less awkward, even though it wasn't completely all that awkward yet.

"So.. How was school?"

"Oh! Well, it was pretty alright. We did some really cool stuff in Forensics today! Me and Jennifer- Do you know Jennifer? Jennifer Wright? Anyways-"

"I wasn't really being serious. I just asked so it would stop being silent." I cut her off before she can continue on about her day.

"Oh. Oh.. Right. Sorry." Feferi edged out a somewhat forced, nervous giggle whilst she rubs at her arm. That was usually a sign of someone being in an awkward situation and it was going unpleasant.

"Listen, Feferi..-" I was cut off by Feferi, as I did her before, this time.

"Do you have something against me now, Vriska?" Feferi questioned with concern in her voice. Honestly, that would have made me petrified had I not learned to hold reactions back.

"What? No! Of course not!"

"It just. Feels like you've been avoiding me this entire week and.. I felt like after what had happened with that kiss that.. For me rejecting it, you held that against me." She had really taken a huge toll from me acting like a huge idiot and I'm only now just beginning to explain all of this mess. After a week.

"Feferi, I-"

"And not only that but, we see each other in the hallways sometimes. Around 2nd, 3rd, and 6th period. We use to stop and chat for a bit but now I'm the only one saying hi. You walk by without any acknowledgement to me and it makes me feel like you hate me now."

"I can explain-!"

"I don't know why you me ignoring hurts but, you're a really great friend to me Vriska. And you hating me is scary. You can wreck anyone you want and if you hate me, you could wreck me and I don't want that." Feferi had tears at her eyes, her lip quivering, and her hands tightly clenched together in a ball on the table. Her eyes were avoiding sight of mine as she spoke. I couldn't let her continue like this. I reached over and grabbed her hands, holding them tightly in mine. I made sure we were looking dead in each other's eyes. The thought of saying the words teetered on my lips to let them sound out or not. But, I didn't have much time. I caught Feferi's attention and it may go if I don't say or do something.

"Feferi ... I like you." The words were said. Whether I wanted to keep them back or not, I said what I needed to say. She knew the truth now and I couldn't back down. My expression threw on determination to back up my words.

"You.. Like me?" She was still going on as if the comprehension behind that is beyond her knowledge.

"Yes. I like you. Like, I want to be in a relationship with you. I want to spend time with you romantically. I want-" Wait, now it's all I want, I want, I want. And it's things to do with her but, "I want you." The grip of my hands on hers was loosened, and they soon retreated to my lap with my eyes. I was about to cry and I hung my head to hide it. I just didn't want my vision to have her in it really. There were complicated feelings mixing around.

"I.." My head lifted when she began to speak, "Kind of figured that but.. It's nice to know I can have that confirmed." And her face was plastered with a bright smile. My mouth opened to say something, but Feferi caught the words first. "You know. I'm glad I met you, Vriska. Not only are you a really tough girl, but you're awesome, kind-hearted, and you have a great personality. You're one of the greatest friends I've made in my entire life. And it hasn't even been a year! Honestly, I didn't think a badass girl like you could fall in love with a goody goody like me." And Feferi was off giggling now in joy. Was... Was explaining my feelings really this easy? It couldn't be, there needed to be a catch. There was still a question on my mind. "So. How do you feel about me?" I didn't decide to beat around the bush, so I simply asked her straight up. Feferi's little mood of joy shortened a bit and I gulped.

"Well. I like you too, Vriska but.. I don't think I actually like you in a romantic type of way." Feferi said. My hands clenched tightly together in my lap. I wasn't expecting her to say she liked me back romantically. In fact, I knew she was going to say she didn't like me that way. But I still feel torn up over this news that I already knew the result of. 

"I… Yeah... Haha, who am I kidding. You? Liking me back? Ha, I don't know what I was thinking. You're out of my league anyway, hahaha!" I announced in a fit of false acceptance.

"You're hurting a lot, Vriska. I know that." Feferi says. Her words weren't filled with joy really, but she was serious now. My expression dropped as I listened to her. "Vriska, you're a really great girl, you are. But, I don't know. I've never.. Dated a girl before, and I feel like it'd be pretty weird for me.. And the last relationship I had was pretty rough to deal with.. I don't wanna say I can give you a chance because that's not me entering the relationship with mutual love. That'd be me having to gain the love eventually." As Feferi spoke, my thumbs fumbled continuously. I was seriously breaking. "I just.. Don't want to be with you and disappoint you." 

"You won't!" I cut in almost as soon as she stopped speaking. It made her jolt a bit at the sudden outburst. "I mean, you wouldn't disappoint me. I don't even think that's a thing with you." I play on my cool attitude and lounge back with a small smirk. Feferi was about to say something, but I continued on but dropped the facade. "I understand. You don't want to be with me without it feeling mutual between us both, you don't want us having one sided feelings and the other is acquired over time. I get that much. And we haven't known each other that long, so I don't know why I thought falling in love with you felt right to even do. I just.." I moved forward, resting my elbows on the table and my hands on either side of my face whilst I look down. I sighed. "I feel good with you. You make me feel happy. And not malicious happy of when I mess with people. Like genuine happiness. And I like that. If I can't be in a relationship with you, then I’m okay with that. I'll be happy being at your side as a friend." I sigh once again. Feferi leans over her hands and moves me out of my position to take my hands into her own. She leans over her head so that she may kiss my cheek.

"That's for being so sweet. You're really great, Vriska. I'm glad I met you." She finishes, flashing a large grin. I didn't realize it, but my face was lighting up in red a bit. Feferi pointed out I was blushing, but I deny and hide my face behind my hands. She laughs at my denial while I sit there acting childishly. Honestly, I wouldn't mind at all of her and me not being able to go out together. This was nice enough for me and I can deal with this. This was nice.


	7. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska is back home from her day out with Feferi to return home to something very unfortunate, turning into something that makes things a lot more worse for her and the other participant.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains mild sexual content.

"Ah, Christ... I'm hoome." I announced my arrival back when I enter my house, closing the door behind me. My mother responds to me from the kitchen, but moves over to where I was to have conversation.

"Good evening, dear. How was school?" She asks with a smile on her face. Today seemed like a good day for her.

"Eh, pretty alright I guess. Nothing all too new- Oh, I got an eighty-six in Math."

"Ooh, good job. You can do a little better though." 

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm focusing more in class so things are getting easier. No need to worry."

"No need to worry, right." She laughs, walking back to the kitchen. I scoff and begin heading upstairs.

"Oh, also, a friend of yours came by. She's waiting for you in your room." A friend on such short notice..? Well that's kind of weird.

"Alright, thank you." I call back to her, thanking for informing me. I was wondering who it could've been. No one texted me saying they'd be coming over while I was gone, so it was making me anxious to know. As I step into my room, my worst nightmare comes true.

 

"What in the FUCK are you doing in my room, Lalonde?" I asked, quite abrasively. Rose was in my room, not only in my house, but in my room touching my things. She was over by my crystalized spider collection, about to pick one up. I quickly moved over to her and grabbed her hand tightly, yanking her away from my collection and over by the door.

"You know, that hurts." Rose commented, tugging her hand out of my hold.

"Out." I demanded.

"I think not. And no need to say out yet again but even louder. There's a reason I'm here, you know."

"How did you even figure out where I live?!"

"Kanaya told me." She answered with a smug grin. She thankfully moved to the door and shut it, but not behind herself as of walking out. She closed it so we were both in the room. If I try to throw her out, Mom will bitch at me. There's a side in me telling me she planned all this out. "What do you want from me, Lalonde?"

"Well.. I'll be frank. That kiss we had a week ago-" I quickly cut off Rose in disgust that she brought it up.

"Ugh, no, shut the fuck up, don't even bring it up."

"Just hear me out. I, actually appreciated you a little bit for that. It was so... Rough. A kiss I wouldn't get from Kanaya, which is making me so drawn to you."

"So what are you getting at." The more she was explaining, the more off-putting it was for me to stand here listening to it all.

"To put it simply. I want more. From you." Rose said. She was closing in on me slowly, attempting to get me onto the bed. I simply grab her shoulders and force her into my closet door. If it were the room door, Mom would've heard a thud and gotten suspicious. 

"Listen here. If you think I'm going to go along with some sort of plan with you to have affections behind Kanaya's back, then you're SORELY mistaken. I will not be a part of anything you try to propose."

"Do you not remember, Vriska? This is the exact same position you held me in. The same position that lead into our kiss. Do you not remember how rough you were, but also how close you were to me?" Her words were getting softer because she was trying to use it as a hypnotic method on getting me to loosen up so she could get closer. It was working though. A hand of hers was resting upon my cheek, caressing it. My hold on her was almost nonexistent, but I came to my senses. My eyebrows furrowed and my hands rose up, one snag on Rose's wrist and the other on her throat to force her into the door again.

"Stop it. You're with Kanaya. You are her girlfriend. You are to not pursue this kind of shit with someone else." My voice was strict, demanding the point across to her. I spoke bitterness, but in good notion. "Kanaya may not truly be my friend just yet, or even ever again, but I will not let her be hurt by this kind of shit. Especially from the one she's putting her love into."

"Then let us make this our secret, Serket. A secret we tell no soul but the very ones that reside in this room here." And Rose began her move since I did not; the hand free of use was slipped onto my hip to pull me into her, waist to waist. She could tell that my anger was boiling for the sake that my grip on her was tightening. Why we kissed like that before, I can't answer that. Why this is happening, arousal that was abandoned it seemed. Her neck and wrist was released so that my hands could sit on her waist and claw against her skin. And like before, our lips rammed together whilst the vicious lip and neck kissing and biting, clawing, and slight hair pulls commenced.

After a good few of minutes, I did what I did before, I shoved her off of me, but we didn't stop there. I grabbed Rose's arm and dragged her over to my bed and pushed her onto it so that I could sit down over her lap. We were both panting a bit with bloody lips with the addition of some blood smeared around our lips. I reached down and grab the hem to my v-neck shirt and yank it off my torso as fast as I could and hold onto it to leave me in my blue and purple colored bra. Rose was wearing a dress, so she could not do a whole lot but lie beneath me. 

"As long as we're doing this, you're under my word." I say whilst I seized Rose's hands and brought them wrist to wrist. I used my shirt to tie them together and hold in place, tightly I might add.

"Vriska, this is too tight, it hurts." Rose winced at how tight I made the shirt's grip. My hand seized some of her hair as I leaned down.

"You are under my word. So you're gonna deal with it." For the sake that I didn't want dry blood to sit on my lips, my tongue glides over them.  
Rose was getting antsy for me to do something, her eyes begging me to continue. But honestly, what am I supposed to be doing? I mean, sure I may have seen videos and stuff but. I've never actually done this kind of stuff with someone. Well, there was one thing I could do. I decided to climb off of Rose and then fix our position. I sat upon the bed and she was lying across my lap. 

"Vriska.. Are you going to do what I think you are going to?" Rose was sounding a bit nervous. From how we were, I was in the position to spanking her. Rolling up the bottom of her dress to rest it on her waist, I exposed her lower body. She wore some panties with a white background and purple octopi as the pattern. I won't ask right now, but I had to remember, she might be groaning loudly. Mom is still up too. My right hand moved over to her lips and two fingers slip into her mouth to keep her mouth preoccupied. Rose was moving her head to take my fingers out and inquire something, but my hand had already come down and struck her rear. Rose, as I imagined, yelped rather loudly, but it was muffled for the sake that her mouth was stuffed with my fingers. It actually... Felt kind of nice to hear her groan from the hit. My hand raises and strikes her again, Rose yelping again and whining for more. So I provide. My hand continues to rise up and strike her rear while she groans and moans about. Soon enough though, my hand begins to sting and I pull my hand away from her. Rose is groaning softly under her breath as her face hung down below. 

“Have you had enough?” I asked. Rose was trying to speak, but all she could sputter was hot breaths from my fingers being in her mouth. She could relax whilst I moved her off of my lap and onto my bed and I slip my fingers back to myself and wipe them on my jeans. I looked down at her and her up at me. “Since it’s pretty late now and you’re a mess, you can crash here with me until the morning and then I’m taking you home. Got me?” I said sternly. I cannot allow anything further with her or I’d be betraying Kanaya and I don’t want that. Rose nods and continues to try and catch her breath. Whilst she lies there, I begin to remove myself from my day clothes and toss them into some corner of the room. Standing about in my undergarments, I moved to Rose and decided to undo the tight hold of my shirt around her wrists. She was thankful that I released her of the grip, her red wrists showing just how tight I did tie. I apologized to Rose about that but I wasn’t sincere, really. I didn’t care that much. Before she could make a reply, I was already climbing into the bed beside her body and getting under the blanket. I had my back turned to her so I didn’t have the unfortunate sight of looking at her when I awoke. I tend to not do too much moving when asleep so I stay in place most of the time. Rose kept her gaze on me, refusing to speak in case of a backlash from me, so she got under the blanket herself, wincing from the sting of her bottom brushing against the bed. 

“G-.. Goodnight, Vriska.” She hesitated to bid me a goodnight, but she had done so. I merely groaned and shuffled a bit in place. Rose laid her head upon the pillow we shared and began to lie to rest. I, on the other hand, could not sleep. I didn’t really do anything but, I felt guilty. I just spanked my ex-best friend’s girlfriend and now she’s sleeping in my bed with me. If that’s not some sort of betrayal somewhere in the world, than I don’t know what any of this is. But whatever the case, I did my best at forgetting the thought of the recent events and went to sleep minutes later.


	8. Relinquishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day. Vriska and Rose are joined by Kanaya for breakfast, the three having sort of mutual conversation until Vriska leaves to grab something. This slowly spirals down the drain.

It was the next day now, awaking in the morning to the light hue of midnight blue in the sky from peering out my window. I should really close my curtains more often, and my blinds. I noticed that my lamp was still on from the previous night when I squinted at having seeing light. That was another thing I need to remember to start turning off. My head lifted up from my pillow so that I could get a closer look at the clock that was on my nightstand table beside my bed. 7:32 AM. Good thing I have digital clocks. I went to sleep around… Maybe eight o’clock yesterday. That was the time I remember getting home after my outing with Feferi. For some reason, it felt kind of hard to remember the events of last night after I got home. What was worse was that I was feeling a small amount of weight sitting on my side. It wasn’t my arms, since one was resting under the pillow and the other was in plain sight of me, so those were out. Come to think of it, someone was resting like, right on my back. And then it hit me. Rose was still in my bed. She was asleep with her arms around me. I’m not a morning person so I was already bitter, but my bitterness grew even more now because of the very fact she was still here. Though, I slowly realized how stupid it would have been to leave to go home in the range of eight in the evening to seven in the morning now. I groan when I also realized I was being a good person to her by letting her sleep in my bed, so I tried to unmake that happen by moving the arm in plain sight back to elbow into Rose’s chest with a nudge. 

“Hey, wake up…” My voice was kind of scratchy from waking up just recently, and my strength of a nudge wasn’t the very best either. I first cleared my throat then tried again with another nudge or two. “Hey, Lalonde, get up already, it’s morning.” Rose was groaning a bit at the midst of slowly waking up from an outside force. From the looks of it, she wasn’t a morning person either, which was some bit of joy to me. I turned a little bit so that I could look at Rose and see if she was actually beginning to wake up. Her eyes were slowly opening, but squinted at the fact that she saw the dreaded light of my lamp. 

“That light is awful…” She groans whilst bringing one of her hands to her face so she may rub her tired eyes. 

“Shut up and get off me.” I begin to take the blanket off of me while Rose’s hands retreat to herself. Climbing out of bed, I got up and moved to the window first and closed them. After, I walked over to my lamp and pulled the switch under the lamp shade to turn it off. The darkness returned to the room and it felt good again. It was only half past seven so maybe we could go back to sleep for a few more hours and then I can take Rose home. Well, I would have if I didn’t start hearing my phone ringing in my jeans. I looked around for them and then finally picked them up. Taking my phone out my pocket, I looked at who was trying to call me so early. My face light up in full awareness now to who it was. I pressed Answer Call and held the phone to my ear.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Vriska. I don’t mean to call you so early in the morning but I remember your habits of going to sleep early on Fridays so that you have a lot of time on Saturdays so I figured you’d be awake right now. It’s a good thing you are.” The other person on the line was Kanaya. Why she called me, I do not know, so I continued on to see.

“Uh, yeah, I’m up Kanaya. What’s up?” As I said Kanaya’s name, Rose immediately sat up from a slouched position she was previously in. I look over at her for a second then back to a wall.

“My connections with others had led me to Rose being out a friend’s house last night but when I checked in with her sister, she said she had not come home. Thankfully, she said Rose was at your house so I was just calling to confirm.” See, now Kanaya was a morning person. It was seven AM and she was talking regularly without any sound of tiredness in her voice as if it were the afternoon.

“Um… Yeah, Rose is still at my place, yeah. She wanted to do some uh… Studying stuff for a class that I asked her to help me with yesterday. It got late so she just crashed here with me and I guess forgot to tell her parents.” I quickly writ up a believable story for Kanaya to believe so I didn’t have to spend time going uh and um a lot. She believed me.

“Oh she is still at your house. Alright, well, I’ll be over in maybe about ten minutes to come see her,”

“What? Wait-“

“Leave the front door unlocked for me so your mother does not wake up, alright? Thank you for informing me.” Kanaya finishes.

“Kanaya, wait-!” before I could even say anything, the call between us end. I steady out a long, defeated breath and then just pull my phone away to lock it and toss it onto my bed.

“Well, Kanaya’s coming over in about ten minutes so I suggest you get out of my bed and go to the bathroom to fix yourself up. Your hair and lips are still a mess.” I turned to Rose to let her know the situation at hand.  
“Ah, right…” Rose says. She gets up from the bed, stretching her arms with a soft yawn. After, she leaves the room to go to where she believes the bathroom is. I, on the other hand, groaned and groveled in small frustration at the recent events occurring. Plopping down onto my bed, and sitting there with my hands in my face, I fell back and lay down whilst time went on.

 

Time did go on in that amount of time; I threw on something presentable for a friendly arrival of a tank top and some pajama bottoms and went downstairs and unlocked the door so Kanaya could get in. It was too early for me to eat something, but evidently it wasn’t for Rose. After she fixed herself up the best she could and swapped out her dress with one of my sleeping attires, she decided to go into my kitchen and fix breakfast for Kanaya, her and I. Honestly, I’d object to her touching more things in my house without permission but she was making breakfast. Maybe I should… No, that’d be awkward. I brushed past my thoughts and just went into the kitchen and sat down at the table whilst I continued my state of tiredness even after minutes of awaking. 

“Rose making breakfast and Vriska’s face on the table as she waits for food, why am I not surprised?” Kanaya says, her voice startling both me and Rose to make us look back and see Kanaya. She was in some gray with white striped jogging pants with flip flops and a lime green tank top under a gray jogging jacket. Chances are she went for a jog all the way to my house, but it seemed sort of unlikely for the sake that Kanaya was in flip flops. 

“Yeah… Hey…” I replied, not bothering to lie my head back down on the table now that Kanaya was here. Rose, unlike I, moved over to Kanaya and threw her arms around her and gave her an embrace, to which Kanaya returned. I roll my eyes and just rest my elbow on the table and my chin in my palm, my sight averted to the kitchen window to stare outside of it. I toned out Rose and Kanaya talking about yesterday and why Rose didn’t contact her sister before going to bed. I decided to actually pay attention after I got bored of talking to no one. I chose a good time to do so since Kanaya was taking a seat and looking at me to converse.

“So, how are you doing, Vriska?” Kanaya asked with her small smile evident upon her lips.

“Mm.” I reply with a small groan. I looked at Kanaya with a bit of difficulty and couldn’t figure out why, but realized why the same time Kanaya pointed it out.

“Where are your glasses?” 

“Oh, right, that might be why I can’t see well…” I laugh in a manner of not caring because it starts as a laugh, then lowers into a frown as if I’m disgusted. Kanaya nods a bit as I stand and leave the kitchen to go to my room. Searching about for my glasses, I find myself hitting my foot on Rose’s bag that she had lying around. She’s a textbook girl so of course I rammed my foot into a textbook, rendering me to jut my leg up so I could hold my foot in the pain and hop about for a little bit. After two seconds of that nonsense, I shake my foot, wincing from the lingering pain. When I lifted my head after staring down at my foot, I saw my glasses on my bookshelf. “Well that’s fucking perfect.” I hiss to myself, going on over to grab it and slip them on. My view was much clear now so no more ramming my feet on books without me knowing.  
Heading back downstairs, I was greeted by an image of Kanaya with her arms around the waist of a cooking Rose. Standing there in the doorway leading into the kitchen, I was soon visited by my mother who decided to watch the events unfold with me. We mutually said nothing but a non-direct nod of a good morning to each other. After a while though, my mother pulled me off to the side and into the living room to speak to me quietly about this.

“I thought Rose was your girlfriend, how come Kanaya’s all over her?” My mother asks, rendering me to flush almost entirely of red.

“Wh- Mom! She’s never been my girlfriend; we’re just associates that happen to be a classmate, that’s it!” I try to keep my voice as low as I could, sometimes bellowing over the point I should have. I don’t think Rose or Kanaya heard me though.

“Alright, alright, I was just teasing. Feferi’s your girlfriend, right?” 

“She-…” I didn’t answer that but looked away for a second to take a small breath. “She isn’t my girlfriend either. I’m not dating anyone at the moment and probably won’t be for a good while.”

“Good morning, Miss Serket.” Kanaya, as sneaky as she was, got right under our noses and stood right beside us without us even knowing it. Both my mother and I jump from Kanaya’s sudden appearance, us both loosening up afterwards.

“Good morning, Kanaya. I’m surprised you’re over so early. Is there some sort of breakfast extravaganza you three are planning? Some project you all have and decided to work on early?” My mother comes to some rationalizations as to why Rose and Kanaya joined me at home.

“You could say that. Just a day to spend time with my friend and girlfriend on a nice Saturday morning.” Kanaya says. My heart skips a beat for a second. Did she say friend? When did Kanaya forgive me? When did she start seeing me as her friend again? Had she put things behind her a long time? I didn’t want to stare at Kanaya in disbelief in case I just kind of space out and make it look awkward between us three. I’m going to need to talk to Kanaya about that though. I mean, it would’ve been nice to know she saw me as her friend again. “Would you like to join us for breakfast, Miss Serket?” 

“No thank you. I’ll have to pass this time but I may take you up on that next time. You girls have fun.” Mother says, brushing her fingers through my already messy hair. “Play nice.” She says before abandoning us to leave for her room. I merely huff and fix my hair, but barely. I just shook my head a bit and brushed the hair on my face to the side. 

“Come, let’s have some breakfast. Knowing you, you would probably prefer junk instead over an actual cooked meal.” Kanaya says to me, now beginning to walk to the kitchen with a gesturing wave. It’s not like I had much of a choice to even choose whether I eat with my ex-friend (???) and her girlfriend or snack on some junk in my room. Not even my mother really cared enough to stop me on whether or not I went with cooked food or junk. Less for her to cook if she did. But, I had guests over and I had SOME etiquette to guest treatment, and eating with them is one thing I should do because, that’s polite, right? Eating with the guests you had over? Right. So, I followed Kanaya into the kitchen and crashed down at the table to chill on the bench. Though it was just my mother and I, we had a long table with three chairs on the front, right, and left sides, but for the back side of it that faced in the direction of the wall; there was a long bench that accompanied the table to seat more than just four people. I found it to be a great chill spot to lie on and do shit, but it was uncomfortable at times. Wooden surfaces aren’t typically the most comfortable after long periods of laying on it. Rose had actually finished cooking though, so I didn’t have all that much time to lounge about and wait for the food to be served. I could tell she was an amateur because the sausages she used were a bit crispier than they should be and the eggs were kind of more dark than usual. Rose seemed pleased with the turn out though so it makes me think that she made worse before. Miraculously, Rose found plates for our food, but she scuffled around for the silverware draw and I just kind of watched her scramble for them. It was funny at how she believed that we were a normal family, my mother and I. We actually didn’t have a silverware draw. There was cupboard that we had that held all the silverware in separate sections for the right utensil. Difficult, typical Serket family.

“Yo, it’s in the right cupboard by your leg. There’s no drawer for it.” I tell Rose, finding her searching to be boring after a while.  
Rose looked particularly confused, but opened up the cupboard by her right leg and looked surprised to find a container with three slots; forks, spoons, and knives. She was surprised enough to look at me, then the cupboard then me again. Rose just shook her head and grabbed the necessary silverware for us all to eat, being forks and knives. Though, being it was them who needed the knives, I still accepted it since the offer was here number one, and I didn’t want to seem rude and have Kanaya fuss over it number two. So, Rose sat down, and we all got to eating. As we did, Kanaya began to speak.

“Rose, I didn’t know you needed some assistance in studying. I wish you would have told me so I could have helped.”

“Oh, I didn’t want to impose. Vriska reminded me about a nearing quiz and she was stronger in the subject than I was so I decided to get some help while the opportunity was there.” Rose said, a mall smile sitting on her lips as she conversed. Looks like her quick thinking was going to be useful.

“Vriska? Being asked for help?” Kanaya laughed a bit. I side-eyed her with a minor glare, but I knew she was toying with me for the sake of having the chance to. “My, that is quite the privilege; Rose coming to Vriska for assistance.”

“Hahaha. Very funny. I’m smart, you know. Just because I kind of idly never pay attention in class and stuff doesn’t mean I’m still not hitting the books at home.” 

“Calm yourself, Vriska, I was merely teasing.” Kanaya reassures me with a playfully dismissing hand gesture. My eyes roll and I continue eating.

“What subject was it?” She asks, going back to focusing on Rose.

“Physics. It’s been getting to me for a while.” Rose replied, giving light glances to me to see if I was noticing her handiwork going on in front of me.

“Ah, Physics. Not the most fun of things, but it gives you something to do.”

“I concur.” 

 

Rose and Kanaya pretty much spend the rest of breakfast talking about things in school, remembering things they did together, then switching over to things they should do at some point of time. I just kept to myself, sort of looking around for a bit, bored I might add. I decided to get up from my seat and let them know I’m going upstairs to go grab my phone. While downstairs, I kept feeling for it in my pajama bottoms and to no anvil did I find anything in there. Now I realized why. It was chilling on my bed where I now remembered throwing it from when Kanaya earlier called me for Rose’s whereabouts. I was going to leave my room to head back downstairs, but it appears that Kanaya was confronting me at my door before I could step a foot out the door. I just kind of blinked at her in mild question as why she was there.

“Vriska, if we may talk in private, I’d very much enjoy that.” Kanaya says, hands held together against her thighs, her expression dim, but showing pleasance. This could either be really good, or really bad.


	9. Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vriska's life delves deeper in the pits of depression as news on news pile onto her.

My heart had dropped. I couldn’t swallow. It took me a few seconds before I could actually do so. Kanaya’s words shocked me far more than it did. A bead of sweat was running down my left cheek and my eyes were wide in fear.

“I just believe it to be for the best. At this rate, it seemed like you were taking advantage of what wasn’t even yours.” Kanaya was still speaking in a sincere manner. As soon as she was done though, I cut in immediately.

“B-but that’s not how it truly happened! Yeah, things happened but that’ not the entire truth!” I’m not going to let it end like this. I can’t. If I do, then…

“Then what is the truth, Vriska. You taking advantage of Rose while she was here for your own petty fun? She has few bruises and marks that were not there when I last saw her.” Kanaya was right. I caused those marks on her, but the way she described the situation was not how it started. 

“It wasn’t even my idea, blame Ro-“ I was cut off.

“If you think blaming Rose again is going to save your ass, you’re mistaken; far worse than I was in thinking redeeming this friendship with you. You just love taking what does not belong to you, don’t you? You have always been so selfish and the fact that I guarded you from others about it makes me sick.” Kanaya was chewing me out. I didn’t even realize it, but tears were streaming down my face at Kanaya’s words. Once I did realize it, I took off my glasses to wipe my eyes whilst I sobbed.

“Kanaya, please…” I tried to think of something to say; something to get reasoning into her. Nothing was working. I couldn’t come up with anything. She’d get madder if I blame Rose when it was her fault to begin with. I didn’t know why things had to come to this. Did Kanaya notice the markings on Rose? Did Rose say something? Fuck. “Please, Kanaya… Don’t- don’t say things like that…”

“Goodbye, Vriska. Rose and I are leaving. I do not wish to ever see you around her since you don’t know how to control yourself.” Before I could do anything, Kanaya was gathering Rose’s things and leaving without another word. She left me there. A few seconds later, I could hear the front door close. My head hangs and I sob, soon becoming ugly crying that caused for me to collapse to my knees so I could lay there on the floor of my room. While I was crying, I could hear my mother calling my name in panic, soon hearing her rushing footsteps to get to my room as quick as possible. When she entered, she found me on the floor in a mess of tears. Mom went to my side and lifted me up to hold me. I just absentmindedly rest on my mother as my face leaks of tears. She constantly tried to figure out what was wrong with me, but to no anvil did I say anything. What was happening was just something I couldn’t believe. Rose tore into me at times with our relationship breaking because of me, and I did it again because of sexual frustration. I don’t know how I was even going to cope.

It was about two hours that I finally calmed down. Defining calmed down in this case was me finally not crying, saying pessimistic things, or grieving about something. I’ve yet to talk to my mother about why all this was caused. She kept asking but she soon understood that my silence was ‘please don’t ask again’ and she respected that wish of mine. I don’t make very many wishes so, I’m glad she was here to help comfort me in substitute of Aranea who, more than likely, was still at Porrim’s place. No reason to try getting her over here considering she’s enjoying herself. All I needed was to lie in my bed, blanket over my body up to my shoulders, and the front of my body facing away from the door in case visitors was a thing. I wanted to bawl some more, but my tear ducts wouldn’t allow it any further. I ran myself dry for now. Trying to sleep wasn’t an option either. My internal aching would pester me to stay up. It was only the morning still. This all happened on a Saturday morning, one of my favorite times of the day on this particular one. I never anticipated this. I never saw this coming. Kanaya… I’m sorry… 

The thought of the conversation between us two played in my mind over and over. I could remember every detail since it happened recently but honestly, I’d more than likely keep the thoughts of this dreadful time.

“Vriska, if we may talk in private, I’d very much enjoy that.” Kanaya says, hands held together against her thighs, her expression dim, but showing a pleasant demeanor. This could either be really good, or really bad.

“Uh, yeah. What’s up, I thought you were enjoying your company with Miss Goodie Goodie.” I retrieved my phone from my bed, slipping it into my pajama pants’ pocket for later grabs.

“I saw the markings on Rose's neck.” Kanaya moved to the door with a few steps, closing it so word didn’t breach where it shouldn’t. My eyes went wide. I started using every swear in the book in my head at myself.

“What markings? Did something happen to her?” I had to play stupid. Maybe she assumed things, but, that didn’t seem very likely.

“She told me what you two did, Vriska. You advanced on her.”

“What?! I never advanced on Rose! She’s lying to you, why would I ever do that. I HATE her.”

“That would explain why you also spanked her then, h’m?” So Rose spilled everything. I don’t even know to how rationalize any of this…

“Kanaya, listen…”

“I’m listening.” She wanted to be humored, I could tell. Her fed up expression on her face was not to be trifled with, and her arms crossed over her chest meant business. What am I going to do…? What am I going to say? I may as well confess the truth and maybe see if she’ll believe me but… There’s a SLIM slim chance she won’t. Can’t hurt to try, I guess.

“Okay… Yes, I did make moves on her but it was AFTER she constantly started flirting with me, being all touchy feely on me.” I wanted to say more but I couldn’t think of anything more. Kanaya did not seem convinced.

“So you’re proving me right. You have no self-control.” She sucked her teeth.

“I do have self-control! But why are you getting so hard on me about this, she was flirting with me before anything at all happened! Why aren’t you saying anything to her?”

“Why don’t you have any marks on you then if she wanted it to be something mutual then, h’m?”

I couldn’t answer that bit. I could, but I couldn’t because Kanaya already doesn’t trust me. I just need say what I need to. Maybe I can make some breakthrough. I stepped forward to Kanaya and rest my hands on her shoulders. Her eyes looked at my hands in disgust, and then looked back over at my face. I was hesitating to even say this, but I said it.

“She is bad news, Kanaya. It hasn’t even been that long in the relationship between you guys. I’m letting you know this now before you get hurt. I can’t bear to see my friend get hurt.” Kanaya immediately steps in after I’m done talking as she shrugs my hands off of her.

“We are no longer friends, Vriska Serket.” Kanaya’s expression softened. As if she was going to say something that pained her. “I think what is for the best is that you stay away from us, more importantly that you stay away from Rose.”

 

That’s the beginning part. That’s what I remember happening before she said the worse things I don’t want to bring to myself again. Too painful. I just decided to lie down in bed for a good few hours, thinking about what I was going to do. First, I lost Feferi as a possible love interest until something between us could spark; now I lost Kanaya for… I don’t even know for how long. But I know it’s not going to be a short while. I thought high school was supposed to be one of the best times of my life? Yeah right. Whoever said that is huge, damn liar. High school is just full of a bunch of shit like this. No one is going to convince me otherwise unless they have the power to make life a lot better than it should be. Nothing like this…

My phone started vibrating in my pocket. It was a receiving call vibration. Why is anyone bothering me right now? I groan and reach a hand into my pajama pants pocket to slip my phone into my hand so I could I could pull it out. I was simply planning on hanging up immediately and just turning my phone on silence so this didn’t happen again. But it was Feferi calling me. I froze in my actions to look at the fact she was calling me. It rang enough, so if I kept this up, she’d be ignored. I press answer and it goes to the in-call screen as I put the phone to my ear.

“Hello?” I sniff a bit. The feeling that I just cried or was crying still was with me, even after a few hours. 

“Vriska! Hi! Are you sick? You kind of sound it.” She asked, none the wiser about my current mood.

“Yeah… I mean, no. No, I’m fine. Just sneezed before you called.”

“Oh, alright. Well, I was calling to see if you’d be able to make it out to the café to talk about some stuff.”

“Sorry… I’m not really in the mood to leave the house. If that’s okay.”

“Oh! Don’t worry about it then! I was just curious cause it seemed like our usual spot where we discuss important news.” She giggled.

“… Important news? What’s up?” I sit up in my bed a bit, a little interested in what she had to say.

“Well...~ Okay, well, do you know a Sollux Captor?”

“Heard of him. Likes to wear red and blue shit and a huge tech nerd?”

“He’s not a nerd. But yes! Him.”

“What happened, did he get into some freak accident and become a computer like he’s always wanted to?” You chuckle a bit, hearing Feferi giggle along with you over that.

“No, nothing like that… Yesterday, he called me. We talked for a bit and… He brought up that him and his old girlfriend broke up because of some issues, and that he’s always had feelings for me… Even through their relationship together.”

Feferi was going into an endearing tone. I knew what this meant, but I didn’t want to believe what I was thinking. “And…?”

“Well… He asked me out! And I said yes!” Feferi said that with the purest of glee. “We’d been friends for-“ That’s the most I heard before I was blanking out. She’s dating someone else now. There was never a time where I just wanted to break down into tears before today. It’s. Still. The. FUCKING. MORNING. I didn’t even realize that I was crying again until I heard Feferi mentioning my sobbing sounds. 

“Vriska? Vriska are you there? Are you alright?” She was filled with glee, now filled with concerned over hearing me cry.

“I need to go.” I said through my choking sobs. I didn’t even listen to whatever she said next because I moved my phone off my ear to end the call. Afterwards, I just threw my phone to the other side of the room for it to hit the ground and possibly break apart so the battery could pop out. No more calls that way. 

It didn’t even take that long before I came to the realization that I was indeed crying again. It’s bullshit. Utter bullshit. I couldn’t believe it. I just wanted to keep crying. That’s what I did after Kanaya left, and that’s what I’m going to do now. I brought my knees to my chest, holding my arms around my shins as I let my tears jut drip almost endlessly into my lap. To be honest… I think this was the most I’ve ever cried in the past few years. I never talked about things that broke me this hard.   
Fuck this. Just. Fuck…


	10. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vriska, after having been bombarded with the worse that could happen to her, finally seems to catch a break from a friend.

“Miss Serket. Miss Serket. Miss. Serket.” The last bits of my teacher’s words were louder and stern than the first bit. I was asleep in US History, Mrs. Humphrey’s class. She didn’t take it lightly as of when students slept in her classes. I’m not someone who pays attention in classes, but I definitely don’t sleep in class unless something was seriously wrong with me. The weekend truly did break me emotionally.

I sat up a bit with a groan moaning out as I bring a hand to my face to wipe it.

“Vriska, try to keep yourself up and pay attention.” Mrs. Humphrey says with a sort of cold tone. She wasn’t exactly the nicest teacher or easy-going. She was a strict, straight to the point teacher. Follow her directions and you see her DECENT side. Good side doesn’t exist.

“Sorry, Mrs. Humphrey… Rough weekend.” I looked onto a neighboring desk to see what we were doing. We were looking through our textbook at pages 382 – 398. We were reading the section to answer the ten questions at the end of the section. I open up my history book to the correct pages as Mrs. Humphrey replies.

“Didn’t ask how your weekend was. Just pay attention.” I groan under my breath and fish out my pencil from my back pocket. I began my notion of skimming the section for answers so I can get things done easier. I was informed by my friend behind me that we had to do things in complete sentences, in which I groaned once again at the knowledge of that. Whatever. 

Doing my work, it was about 10 minutes after waking up from me passing out that a note was passed onto my desk from behind. I didn’t really bother looking at my friend behind me until I saw who sent the note, so I just went about opening it up.

hey, are you alright   
you didn’t look so well when you came into class! :(

I know this handwriting. It was Jade’s. Jade Harley, the friend that sits right behind me. Well, that mystery was solved. I just decided to write back and send it back to her when I was done.

Yeah, I’m fine, I guess. Like I said, rough weekend. Don’t worry a8out me, I’ll 8e fine.

I pass the note backwards to Jade for her to read and reply. We did this for a while.

if you wanna talk about it, i’m here to lend an ear!  
even though we don’t really talk much lol :B

Well… It’s kind of personal stuff 8ut, I guess anyone to talk to is 8etter than no one at all…

yeah! :D i don’t think we share the same lunch unless you want to correct me on that! :o ive got next period. last lunch

Same here. Don’t think I ever see you though. I sit in the very far 8ack of the cafeteria with Gamzee and Tavros. You know them, right?

oh! yeah! well, i know tavros, but gamzee im not TOO familiar with. heard of him :P

Yeah well, you can just go head to the far 8ack when we get there. We can get lunch together and I’ll show you, if that’s cool.

totally!

The end of the period finally came and my work was already done, so on my way out, I turned it in and heaved my bag’s strap onto my shoulder so my walking wouldn’t be hindered by a lingeringly low weight that was my books. Off to lunch, finally. But I’m not really gonna eat anything anyway so not something that’s totally amazing and great. Woo. I gave Jade the directions on where she needed to go, but I just waited outside the classroom for her so that we could instead just walk together and get to where we needed to be. 

“So, what’s this whole sitch about that’s got you all bugged?” Jade asks me as while she goes to take a bite out of her pizza.

“...” I was still unsure of whether or not I should be letting Jade know about when she wasn’t really even someone I considered a friend yet. 

“Well... You see...” Tavros, from the sidelines, speaks up to do the explaining for me. “Okay so... Vriska and Kanaya, two big components to the issue... Kanaya has a girlfriend, Rose.” Before Tavros could continue his next bit, Jade was already all over it with an excited grin.

“Oh! Those two are such an adorable couple. I’m so happy for them!” Jade exclaims in excitement. Tavros chuckled nervously as he looked over to me. He was expecting a groan out of me from her saying that; my head had already hit the lunch table in despair. Tavros does the ‘Don’t talk about that’ gesture even though I couldn’t see him do it. Jade understood, her excitement lowering down.

“Anyway... Rose went over to Vriska’s place and... Stuff happened... Kanaya found out Rose was over there and decided to come over too. A uh... Bunch of things happened and now... This.” Tavros was gesturing over at me and my despair-ridden state. “Not to uh... Mention that Feferi’s now dating someone.” There was my groan. It was a distressing, whine of a groan that made Tavros start apologizing for bringing up the last bit.

Jade caught an idea. “Vriska! Come with me!” My head was raised and before I knew it, Jade whiplashed me right out of my seat to tug me outside where there was no one to listen. What was she doing, I had no idea. It was then that Jade, with the biggest smile on her face, grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. With a large exclaim, she says “Smile! It’s good for you!” I don’t know who she was kidding. But I humored her. I gave a really odd smile that had no effort put into it because I didn’t want to smile nor if I did, I didn’t want to put any effort into it. Jade just shakes her head. “No, don’t smile from your lips. Smile from your heart. Smile because of what can be, not what has been.” Her words were deep. They resonated in my mind. Smile because of what can be, not what has been. Smile for what can make me smile in the future, not what made me smile in the past. My mind went only to one person. 

“Feferi...” I quietly mutter as I realize something; even if she’s with some guy now, she still makes me happy. Feferi’s smiles, her laughs, her bountiful joy, she still makes me happy. Like I told her, I’d be happy if we were just friends. I mean, not entirely but, better a friend than nothing.

“I assume you really like this girl, and she’s with someone else so you can’t pursue any feelings anymore. Did you tell her how you felt at least?” Jade asks me. The  
interrogation begins.

“Yeah... I told her. She didn’t want to get with me because she recently went through some shit and she’s never been with a girl before so I guess she didn’t know how a relationship with two girls would work or she didn’t want to mess anything up. I don’t know... That’s just my guess.”

“H’m.” Jade pondered for a moment. Her hands drop from my shoulders so that instead her arms could be crossed over her chest. “I have an idea. Might not be easy, but it’s something.” Jade nods to herself, looking determined and fairly confident. “You should get over her!”

Is she serious? “Are you serious? How the FUCK do you expect me to just ‘get over her’?!” I exclaim in a small burst of anger. Jade was giggling because of my reaction, so I assume that she wasn’t serious. Still a really bullshit thing to say.

“I’m joking, I’m joking. But, you should try not to keep your feelings focused on her. I mean, there are other girls in the school you could probably try to get with. Why not keep out an open eye?”

“I’m not a lesbian... But, even so... Feferi and I have history. She’s been there for me at one of the tough times in my life. And she’s continued to be there for me. She was always a helping hand. And we were kind of close...” I looked defeated. Like I had lost a challenge when I was bragging about how great I was and unexpectedly lost. I felt like crying at that moment. The shake of my body spoke all the right signs that I want to just start crying right there. My body tensed up when I felt arms just lace around my torso and hold me tight. It felt like loving arms holding me. Like a mother’s arms holding their scared and hurt child. The protection a mother lion shows to her cubs to let them know they’re safe. Jade had hugged me and I felt... I wanted to cry again but not really because I was sad. But because I wanted to purge out these emotions now. This hug was like a gesture telling me it’s okay, just let it out. That’s what mainly all comforting hugs were, weren’t they? Just a sign to let people know it’s okay, you can cry, just let it out and let those emotions flow. 

I cried. I stood there in Jade’s arms crying. I felt awful. Jade was almost practically a stranger and she got me into crying on her shoulder, gripping tightly as my head was being attacked by the past. Was I really this easy to make open up to my feelings? Maybe it’s just certain words that just kind of gets me and I don’t know what else to do to those words so I just go with it and this happens.

It took me about five minutes until I stopped crying and feeling Jade’s comforting paps. I had finally spoken again to her as I removed my glasses to wipe my eyes. “Why are you being so nice to me?” I asked in genuine confusion.

“What do you mean?” Jade asks in her own genuine confusion.

“I mean that you and I are barely people who know each other really but you were so gung ho on making me feel better. I don’t get it. I just kind of feel like you should be doing  
something better with your t—“ Jade cut me off right there by covering my mouth.

“Let’s get one thing straight. If you’re even remotely friendly to me, I’m gonna consider us friends. I consider us friends. You don’t treat me bad and I think you’re pretty damn cool. So no, I’m not wasting my time doing this and I could be doing other things, you’re right. But I’d rather help you out. With me here, you’ve got a friend in me. I want to help you when I can!”

“I’m truly not worthy of having great people in my life.” I smiled at Jade in appreciation, wrapping my arms around her neck to hug her. Jade wrapped her arms back around me, giggling in joy. 

“You ever need to be lifted and there’s no one around, you come find me. Trust me; you’ll know where I am even if you don’t know my hobbies. I stay after school Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays until about six. You’ll find me if you need me.” I’ll find her. She guarantees it. I gave Jade a soft jab to the arm with a big, goofy grin on my face. 

“Thank you.”


	11. Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year now. As a junior, Vriska has now fixed up her life a little better now thanks to Jade's help. Starting off a new day at the Skaia Cafe, Vriska bumps into someone. An old friend.

“Excuse me, miss? Are you expecting anyone to be arriving soon?” 

“No, it’s just me here.”

“Alright. Let me know if you need anything else.”

“I will. Thank you.” I gave idle chit-chat to a barista of the Skaia Cafe that came to check up on me. I don’t know why she decided to do that. I’ve been coming here all the time by myself and she continues to ask me that every few days when I come by with no one. It’s probably just casual for us both now. Taking a sip of my coffee from the cup given to me about five minutes ago, my head turns to the large window beside me. This was my usual seat; sitting in front of the store gave me a visual of pretty much everything outside and it was calming to just watch people walk around doing whatever. The only part that wasn’t calming was occasionally seeing Feferi and Sollux, her boyfriend. Which made me think right now. I can’t believe it.

It’s been a full year.

It’s been a full year since all the drama happened. Kanaya, Rose, Feferi. All that shit happened a year ago and I actually couldn’t believe it. It’s a good thing, of course. But. Everything just feels so off. But, after that day I talked to Jade about the shit with Feferi, life’s been okay. I haven’t gotten into much trouble, grades have been doing well, landed a job working at Home Depot as a box pusher. Things have been good. What happened that made my life turn a better way, I don’t know. Was it the release of the drama from my life? It could be. I mean, I won’t lie and say I haven’t been involved in any drama at all since then. It’s just nothing severe like that happened to me at all. Just minor shit. 

To be honest, my life feels a little empty this way. Though my life is going well, I’m not doing much. I go to school, go to work, when I’m doing one or the other or neither, I’m hanging out with friends. But, I don’t ever feel like I’m doing anything useful. My mother’s noticed this and suggested I was just depressed or deprived of love. There was a point of time where I told her I liked Feferi so that’s why she said deprived of love. I don’t think she’s wrong though. I don’t have any close friend besides Jade who just picks me up when I’m down because she’s just really great at that. We hang out a lot but. I don’t know. It’s like nothing seems interesting anymore and I don’t really know why. Maybe I am depressed. I don’t know anymore. It’s not important anymore. Fuck whatever I’m feeling; it won’t be relevant to anything.  
Discussing how I am with myself made me angry. I didn’t realize how angry I was until I saw that I was crushing my coffee’s cup in my hand so much, the lid popped off and I didn’t even notice. With a groan, I down the rest of my latte and leave my tip on the table with my empty cup. I decide to leave in a rush, a hand brushing through my newly blonde hair with its blue streaks in various spots. May as well head home now. Whenever I had time in my day or if I had nothing to do, I just went to the cafe, got a drink, and then went home. As it appeared, my life seemed empty. What the fuck is up with me? Fuck everything, man.

Talking to myself brought more obliviousness to my sight. I was just walking down the sidewalk of the street with a hand in my hand, eyes focused on the ground in bitterness, and no sense of consciousness of what was in front of me. I would’ve hoped that people in front of me would notice I wasn’t paying attention in front of me and would step out of the way so they could continue where they were going; past me. Apparently someone was blind enough to walk straight into me. Like, straight into me. It didn’t even look like they tried to move out of the way. The collision into this person made us both stumble in surprise. I groaned in frustration that they weren’t looking ahead of them, the other person groaning in the annoyance of bumping into someone. 

“You could’ve stepped off to the side, watch where you’re...” I didn’t see who it was (because I was too busy rubbing my chest since their face walked straight into it). But when my eyes lifted to see who it was, I was cut off by their mere appearance. “You.”

“Yeah, hi, it’s me. Sorry I walked into you, that kind of still hurt for me so yeah, I’m fine, thank you.” The other had rubbed at their nose and forehead. Fixing their glasses, they looked at me with a forming grin on their lips as they cackle out a laugh. “Nice to see you, Sister.” They called me.

“I thought we ended that sisters bullshit a long time ago, Terezi. What happened to that sad story of not wanting to deal with that anymore?” I retort, arms crossed over my chest as I scowl at the girl.

“Oh I know we broke it off. It just pisses you off that I say it, hehe.” She cackled again, looking smug with it as well. Tch. What was she looking all smug for? I wasn’t getting pissed off. Fuck that.

“Whatever. I’m going home.” I was about to go brush pass her to get to the parking lot where my car was held up, but Terezi stuck a foot out to try and trip her. She was quick, so she was successful but I didn’t fall over. I turn and look at her with a glare. “What the fuck?!”

“Join me for some coffee and treats, on me since you apparently just left.” Terezi was cackling as she was already walking to get to the cafe doors. I just watched her walk and stood up straight in thought. I battled with the invitation in my mind for a bit before actually deciding to turn myself in Terezi’s direction and walk to her. She was waiting at the door, knowing I’d accept her invitation by the looks of her grin. Inside, she chose a booth near my usual spot and took off her Pikachu plush backpack to set it beside her in her seat. I spoke up at the sight of it.

“Dude, you still carry that thing around?” 

“Not the old one. Got too old and dirty so I ordered this new one to continue the memory. I still have my old on in my room.” Terezi explained, patting the Pikachu’s head before standing up. “So, what kind of sweets are you looking to dig your fangs into, Spider?”

“H’m.” I actually thought about it. I was planning on getting nothing but Terezi would have insisted that I get something. We’ve done this before in like, tenth grade, going to places with friends and when she asked me for something, I’d turn down the offer and she’d whine about it, not wanting to be alone eating something (even though there were others sitting with us eating). I guess I only mattered. I told her I’ll just get a raspberry cheesecake. Skaia had some great cheesecakes. Terezi seemed happy about that from the sound of her happy cackling when she bounced her way over to the counter to place in their requests.

Hanging out with Terezi right now brought back memories. Our sister days. More specifically, Scourge Sisters. Terezi had been a later friend of mine minus Kanaya and Tavros. I met Kanaya before any of my other major friends but that’s beside the point. Me and her became friends accidentally, Terezi and I. Our friendship was a rivalry at first to compete in who was better. She and I met in seventh grade in art. Because of an influx of kids in our school, kids got moved around to different classes at different hours, and she got moved into my art class in the 5th hour. We were doing partner stuff that day and because we just started it that when Terezi joined the class, we had to opportunity to pick each other which happened out of spiteful looks at each other. Before we were given the choices to move about freely, we were giving each other funny, mocking looks from across the room until the teacher told us to stop. When we got up to pick partners, that’s when the rivalry began. 

Terezi walked right up to me and took the seat across from me and told me she was going to be my partner whether I liked it or not. Then and now, she kept a grin on her face in mine and looked so evil. I sat myself back down and gave her a weird look. I remember commenting on how she sounded like she was sick because of her ugly cackling I called it. She retorted that I should put my bandages back on my face to hide the freak accident that happened to my face. I was about to shout at her but the teacher was giving instructions about what we were doing. Portraits of our partners. It was honestly bad timing for us to be partners especially from what we already felt about each other. Given the paper, Terezi immediately called for me to stay still so she could draw me. I huffed and did so. Her hand was blocking me from looking much to my dismay. It was oddly surprising when she claimed to be done. When she showed her work of crude art, I knew we were going to be rivals. 

She made a cruddy drawing of just my head and me as a spider, shooting out webs as I wiz through the sky with a city below me. At the time, I was enraged that she did that but when I look back on it, it was pretty funny. I gave her just desserts though. I told her to stay still now, my turn at drawing her. My cruddy drawing turned her to a dragon breathing out fire and holding a person she was about to eat. We then gained the attention of the class at our exclamations. 

“If you’re going to make me into a dragon, at least make me look cool! I look stupid like that!” Terezi stood up, being loud as she points out my mistake of a drawing.

“Oh I’m sorry, I was just capturing how you look with your stupid face.” I stood back up to combat her stance with a smug grin. “You should have drawn me better as a spider.”

“But you’re ugly, I can’t draw ugly people.”

“You’re no pretty face either.”

That’s when we were called to our attention from the teacher. She took two seats and took them outside of the class to set it by the door and told us to sit in them and wait for her to get out there. We did just that and when we got outside the classroom and sat down, Terezi started cackling and claiming what we did was “pretty sick” and offered me a high five. I was a little confused, but I didn’t question it, laughing a little at I high fived back. The Frenemy Business was open that day.  
I snapped back into reality to find Terezi eating a slice of cheesecake, staring at me while doing so as if she was mesmerized but what she was looking at. She looked absolutely marveled. 

“What are you staring at.” I question, a little put off to find she was staring at me while I was daydreaming.

“You.” She put plainly, taking in another slice of her blueberry cheesecake. I took note of it and devised something quickly.

“Well stop that, it’s-“ I cut myself off when my eyes shift to the side to look over at the cafe counter. “I think that barista is trying to get your attention.” Terezi raised an eyebrow and turned out of her seat to go look at the counter to see if she was or not. To her dismay, the barista was not. When she turned back around, continuing to chew her piece of cake in her mouth, she was about to speak with a mouthful but saw I took her blueberries. “My blueberries!” she exclaimed with a muffle. I laughed when she jabbed her fork at her, but little to my knowledge it was a ruse for her to steal my raspberries and eat them right off the stem.

I gave my own exclamation and chowed down on her blueberries, as she moved in, giving each other fierce glares as we munched down strongly on those berries. When we swallowed them down, it was a few seconds before we burst into snickering and laughing at how stupid we are. We bump fists before continuing to eat.

“You know, I missed hanging out with you, Terezi. It sucks we grew out of touch after you started hanging out with that Karkat guy.” I said, resorting to a small smile as I spoke, until my expression went to surprise and concern when Terezi started waving her arms around crazily at my words. Her mouth was full so she couldn’t speak right away.

“Oh! Oh! Dude, you just reminded me of my deal with him and Dave!” Before I could even cut in, she started talking. “Okay, so I met this one guy, Dave Strider, extraordinary cool kid, huge dweeb. Anyway, I met him sometime around when I started hanging out with Karkat. Okay so first, Karkles, dude, I love this guy. Not like love-love cause I can’t get into liking him more than a friend, he’s just too much for me to handle romantically.”

“You mean like, he’s bad at it?” I question, interested in this story.

“No no. Well, not really but yeah. Like, whenever I mention anything revolving around it, he goes into these soliloquies about it and you CANNOT get the guy to shut up about it until he’s done so dealing with that in a relationship? Haha, no. Not happening. But that doesn’t mean I don’t like being a flirt with him.” At this point, Terezi’s pushed her unfinished cake to the side of her, knowing she wouldn’t be paying attention to it for a while. “Dude, I can make the guy get all flustered without even trying! It’s so cute.”

“You tend to do that a lot to the guys you find attractive.” Knowing her from over the years, she has done that as a manipulative factor. She probably got it from me to be  
honest but my manipulative factor is different from hers.

“Yeah, I do, don’t I? Anyway, onto Dave. This guy gives me a run for my money. The dude, is, a, ROCK. You can hardly break through his cool kid facade like, damn. Try to come on nicely and he just tosses something ironic at you like, whaaaat?” We laugh at that as I continue to dine on my almost finished treat.

“Sounds like quite the problem. One easy, one tough. What do you plan to do about it?”  
“What do you mean what do I plan to do? Continue my persuading charm until I have him under my arms like Karkles. Need to break his defenses and catch him when he’s down.” 

“I’ve taught you well, my padawan.” I place my hands together and give a bow. Terezi does the same, continuing my little bit as of thanking me for all I’ve taught her. I didn’t really teach her much honestly. She learns well enough on her own.

About fifteen minutes later, we were still being incredible goofs, catching up on actual things that mattered in this day and age until Terezi told me she needed to get leaving. Apparently she was only around to stop by for some sweets before she had to leave for somewhere. We made our goodbyes, and she quickly scrambled out of the cafe with her Pikachu bag laced onto her back. I was wondering why she bolted, but then I realized there was a smile sitting on her face when she was leaving. Terezi did something.

My eyes scanned our table, and I scanned myself for if she took something from me or if she put something on me. It didn’t look like she did anything to me so why did—It took me awhile to realize but I noticed. She bolted because she didn’t pay for our stuff. In most cafes, you paid for things at the counter, but Skaia treated the place sort of like a restaurant. Baristas would come to you if you didn’t come to them, and noticing I was just about finished, the barista I usually talked to came to me with our fee. I was bitter at Terezi right now. She was going to pay. Our total came up to $19 for the cakes and coffee. Those cakes not cheap, as it shows. Begrudgingly, I reached into my pocket to fish out my wallet so that I could pay the barista the amount due before I left. I just lost over $20 today and I just got paid like a couple days ago. This sucks.


	12. Aradia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time continues to pass and just when you think maybe things could possibly be normal for Vriska and Feferi, another recipient of a problem surfaces in their life.

“So how’s your relationship been going, Feferi?” I asked, proceeding to munch down on a slice of my pepperoni pizza.

“It’s been going well! Sollux is pretty great still and I love him a ton!” Feferi responds.  
Feferi and I were chatting at lunch, a casual time for us to be doing so. I’ve been skipping the class period she has for lunch so we can hang out more. The first few times, she lectured me every time I skipped, giving me an earful like she was my mother. Eventually, she stopped caring because she realized just how much she enjoyed my company. She already did enjoy my company outside of lunch but with me at the lunch table now, she had someone to talk to besides exchanging a couple words with someone and not speaking afterwards. It’s a good thing that she was the only person I know at the table too because I prefer the conversations being exclusive to us. Especially this one.

“How long have you two been dating again?”

“Let’s see... It’s going to be a full year soon. We’ve been dating so long I keep forgetting when we started dating, ha ha ha!” She giggled. She didn’t remember it well, but I sure did. Making conversation about this was annoying sort of.

Speaking of annoying, there was this girl right beside me at the table who kept looking at me and Feferi on the occasion. I felt eyes on me but whenever I looked in her direction, she focused back to eating and doing homework as if she wasn’t doing anything out of the ordinary. I kept my suspicions up but I didn’t act. I also tried to not make it to where I was pausing to look at the girl and make Feferi aware of my attention when it was pulled away from her.

It was about fifteen minutes before everyone in the cafeteria heard the end of the period bell. That was the indication for everyone to start throwing away their lunch and get up to go leave for the next class period. Feferi offered to throw my lunch away when we stood up, so she went off to do that. When I stood up, the girl beside me grabbed my arm tight in a cold grasp. Before I could object, she shoved a slip of paper in my hand and made her way past me to go to class. I watched her leave, her distinct maroon red skirt standing out in the sea of students. Feferi distracted me when she returned, letting me know it was time to get going. My attention occasionally kept looking to where the maroon skirt was going before it was overcome by other people, making the girl impossible to see. Feferi noticed my often distracted head turns and pointed it out. I decided to not beat up around the bush and just told her some girl handed me a slip of paper, which occurred to me that I hadn’t read it yet. Before Feferi could question what it said, I was already on the case of checking it myself.

>   
> meet me after sch00l by the gymnasium s0 that i may discuss s0mething with y0u   
> c0ming al0ne w0uld be highly preferred and respected   
> 

I looked at Feferi, Feferi looked at me. We were both sure about how weird this was. She was more worried about what that girl wanted. I was more worried about how cliché this shit sounded. Honestly. Feferi suggested she secretly tag along but if this was just some girl who had beef with me, I could handle her alone, unless the coming alone part was a way to jump me with some other people. Either way, I reassured Feferi that I would be able to handle myself and that she should head home with Sollux like usual. I could handle this girl alone.

After fifth period, I was just pumping myself up getting ready to fight this girl. My only conclusion was she wanted to jump me so I was just thinking of a bunch of things to prepare myself. I got distracted very often in the rest of my classes because all I could think about was fighting this maroon red skirted girl. In seventh, before class was about to end, it occurred to me that I never saw this girl in my life before I started skipping lunch to chill with Feferi. What could she possibly want to fight me for? I don’t think she knows me either, or even wanted to fight me or she would’ve been scowling at me really hard when she kept looking at Feferi and I earlier at the table which made me feel a little conflicted about this whole thing. What does she want? What COULD she want? I would find out soon because the bell had rung once I finished my thoughts and when I heard the start of three dings, I was already rushing my way out the door. My objective, find the mystery girl and figure out what’s going on. Turns out, she found me first. Going down the hallway to head to the gymnasium outside of the building, the same tan skinned colored arm grabbed my wrist as tight as before and started dragging me along. I figured it was her before I even saw her skirt because I remember her cold hand grabbing me earlier.

After about a three to five minute walk to the far side of the gym, more so being dragged there, we finally came to a stop where most others were passing us by. Rubbing at my wrist, I looked at the tan girl as she stared at me, a binder or two and a textbook held close to her chest. I finally heard her speak and preach her name.

“You’re probably wondering why I dragged you out over here, even asking you to come by here. I’m Aradia by the way. Aradia Megido.” she said, one arm holding all her books while a hand was extended out for a handshake. I hesitated, but I returned her hand shake to feel that cold grip again.

“Vriska Serket... And yeah, I kind of am wondering why I’m out here. Did I do something wrong?”

“No! You didn’t do anything, I promise. But... I wanted to talk to you about Sollux.” she said. I felt a little skeptical about talking about him. Was this some sort of thing where she wanted to learn some things about him? Did she like him as well? No way was I going to let her try and get in between him and Feferi.

“You can’t have him.” I said sternly. It was obvious that my intentions were aggressive and my expression complimented that.

“What?” She looked and sounded surprised.  
“You can’t have Sollux. He’s dating Feferi and he loves her, not you. Don’t even dare try to get in between them or I’m going to—” she cuts me off.

“Wait wait wait, no, shut up. This isn’t about that. I’ve already dated him before, he’s my ex. Feferi’s the girl he left me for.” Brutal. My aggression died away as she finished her sentence. She could tell that I was falling back and continued with what she was saying. “Look Vriska, I know you’re just trying to backup your friend, but Sollux isn’t going to really stay with her so well. We were dating for three years before he just decided to say we need to split. He just said we’re done and found someone new two days later.”

“That’s you, not Feferi. You probably did something wrong to make him stir away from you. You don’t seem so great anyway.” Her expression showed she took offense to that. She got a little angry from my spiteful words.

“Are you saying that I’m a bad person? I didn’t do anything wrong. –” This time I cut her off.

“Well you must have if Sollux just wanted to break up with you.”

“Were you even listening? He asked Feferi out two days after we broke up. That obviously means he was falling for her while we were together, broke up with me, and got with her.”

“So what are you trying to say?”

“Sollux is kind of two-faced. Just... Tell Feferi to be careful.” Before I could say anything, Aradia turned around and started walking away without another word.

Sollux is kind of sneaky, huh. Like hell am I going to tell Feferi that though. Things would only get really problematic for her and I don’t want that being my fault. I could just talk to him on my own or just watch from the sidelines. Whatever it takes to make sure Feferi does not get the same treatment as Aradia. In the back of my mind, I was wondering if she was telling the truth or not. It seemed like it was some bullshit from a TV show if I just up and believed her. I needed to keep my suspicions up for her too, to see if she’s lying about him being deceitful or not. Something’s gotta give, either way.

After school, I went home to go and get ready for work, but before that, I needed to talk to Aranea. When I stepped inside my house, I said hi to my mother and went straight to Aranea’s room, down the hall from mine, and practically burst inside. She, of course, jumped in surprise when she heard and saw me dart into her room so suddenly. She fumbled the book in her hands until she retrieved it safely without losing her page. Letting out a sigh of relief, she turned her book over on her lap and looked up at me.

“Vriska, what’s wrong? Do you need something?”

“What’s Porrim’s number.” I said monotonous. I had a mission and needed to fulfill it.

“Er... What do you need it for?” Aranea asked, a little wary of my intentions.

“I need to call her, duh.”

“I can give you her number but... She doesn’t answer unknown phone numbers. She hates doing that.” Aranea explained. It was as if she read my mind because she went and reached over to her nightstand to grab her phone to go through it. “Here, I’ll let you use my phone to call her. I’ll talk to her and let her know you need to speak to her, then give you the phone so you may say what you must. How does that sound?”

“Perfect.”

Aranea dialed up Porrim’s number and set her phone to her ear. I waited where I was, a little impatient because I needed to get ready for work but wanted to talk to Porrim now instead of at a later time. Porrim picked up and Aranea gave her greetings and did the whole “how are you” “how was your day” spiel so I had to tap my wrist with a finger to tell her I didn’t have a lot of time to fuck around. Aranea grew sight of my signal quick and ended her conversation quicker than anticipated, letting Porrim know I wanted to speak to her about something. I was handed the phone and I stepped out of Aranea’s room, closing the door to wander near my door to speak about what I needed to.

“Hello? Porrim?”

“Yes, it’s me, hello dear.” Porrim responds. Her background noise sounded like she was washing dishes something so she might be busy, giving me reason to be quick with my message. Quick, but thorough.

“Hi, okay, I need to talk to you. Well, I’m talking to you right now but—Okay, you’re a part of Student Council, right? And you know a lot of the students of the school, right?”

“You are correct on both of those.”

“Okay, do you know Sollux Captor?”

“Of course. I’m friends, somewhat, with his older brother so I’ve had occasions of getting to know Sollux. Why do you ask?”

“Keep an eye on him whenever you can if you ever see him. And before you ask why, because I know you’re going to, his ex-girlfriend, Aradia, told me he was kind of sly during their relationship and was talking to Feferi while they were together, and that the reason Sollux and Feferi are together is because—” Porrim cut me off.  
“Don’t even worry, I understand what you mean. I’ll keep my eye on him if I ever see him. You can count on me.”

“You’re the best, Porrim.” I thanked her so many times in my head, relieved she was my first try in help and she accepted helping me right away. We gave our goodbyes and we hung up. 

Afterwards, I gave Aranea her phone back and thanked her for her assistance. I left to my room and prepared for work.

The next day, things turned interesting. Back in lunch with Feferi in front of me and Aradia beside me, Aradia confronted me actively when Feferi was paying attention to tell me she wanted to talk outside. I said sure and I excused myself and went with her outside. This time, she made sure no one else was around by looking around for others, as if this was of prime importance. When she spoke, I figured out it was.

“Did you tell her about Sollux?” Aradia asked, sounding a bit worried but serious.

“No, I didn’t tell her. I de—” I was cut off. People sure like cutting me off.

“What do you mean no?! She needs to know about him or she’s going to be just as disappointed as I was!” Aradia said worriedly. She was going to go run back in to tell Feferi, but I grabbed at the back of her shirt to yank her back.

“Oh no you don’t!” I stood in front of the door when I pulled her away from it, blocking her from getting inside the school unless she tried to force me out of the way. “Okay, number one, don’t cut me off. That peeves me. Number two, I didn’t tell her because I didn’t want her to feel like her relationship wasn’t serious with him. I want her to figure things out on her own, but I’m watching Sollux on the sidelines.”

“What is that going to accomplish?”

“If he does anything when Feferi isn’t around, Porrim and I will catch him.” Aradia looked confused at my words.

“Porrim? Maryam? The student council member?”

“Yes, her. I asked her yesterday to help keep an eye on Sollux in case he was in places I wasn’t.” I explained. Aradia seemed okay with that from the lift in her expression. It seems so long as there was someone watching him carefully when Feferi wasn’t around, it’d be fine with her. Honestly, the more help, the merrier is what I say.

Aradia and I went back inside and were going to go back to our seats at the table but from what we saw when we entered the building, we stopped in our tracks. We saw someone we didn’t think we’d see at the same time in school, especially at lunch. Sollux. He was all over Feferi, kissing her and hugging her as they chatted. He had an agenda in his back pocket so he was probably crossing through the cafeteria and decided to say hi. And... Do that. I looked over at Aradia. She looked absolutely disgusted at what she was seeing. Disgusted and hurt. I was about to ask if she was okay, but her expression grew more hurt and angry. She looked like she was holding back tears as hard as she could, sniffing with quivering eyes. I looked back over and Sollux was looking in our direction. As was Feferi. Sollux had, seemingly, purposefully wrapped an arm around her. I was about to wave to them but Aradia’s cold grip seized my wrist and we ended up right back outside. Sollux raised an eyebrow at the turn of events along with Feferi.

“Is Aradia dating that girl? I didn’t know she was into girls.” Sollux said, a small smirk riding his lips.

“You know that girl? Aradia I mean. The other girl is Vriska. I don’t know if they’re dating though. More than likely not.” Feferi responded, looking from the door to Sollux as he looked back at her.

“You may never know. But yeah, Aradia is my ex. I was with her before you.” he said plainly. Usually when people brought up exs, they were either speaking about them in a more dodgy tone or a happy tone; dodgy means things were iffy now, and happy means they were glad to be done with their ex.

“She was your ex? She sits right next to Vriska here at the table, across from me. I never knew she dated you. Then again, I don’t know about her much because she never speaks and you never told me about her. She just eats and does her school work.” Feferi looked back at the door to maybe hope Aradia and I would come back inside so we could all maybe talk. “She... Looked a little hurt when she was looking in our direction. Does she not approve of us dating or something?” Feferi asked. She was feeling a little sympathetic for Aradia.

Sollux waves a hand of dismissal and caressed her cheek to get her looking at him. “Don’t worry about her. She’s just a little upset because we broke up. I don’t think anything of her anymore so she’s just kind of reduced to being sheltered by herself now. I wouldn’t worry about her if I were you.” Sollux said, kissing Feferi’s cheek to get her attention on him over the door.

They continued their conversation inside as if it were normal for them to be doing so at that time period, Sollux sitting down and conversing with her, while I talked to Aradia some more outside. She was not taking things as okay as Sollux was.

“Okay but, you don’t need to cry over him. You shouldn’t cry over people when it comes to relationships.” I told Aradia. My advice was bullshit because I cried over Feferi and Kanaya plenty of times so I’m just a hypocrite.

“What does she have that I don’t?! I just don’t get what I did that drove him away from me.” Aradia said through tears. It seems like what I said to her yesterday about her doing something to make them split got into her head. I was nowhere near useful for cheering people up like others might be. I just tried to comfort her as well as I could.

“Look, I’m not good at this cheering up thing. I don’t know what Feferi has that you don’t, but if he broke up with you, that’s that. You kind of just have to accept that.” Aradia didn’t say anything for a bit but at least her crying was dying down as time went on in the silence.

“Easier said than done...” Aradia said. She raised her hands to her face so she could wipe her eyes and see clear again.

“Yeah, I realize that but,” there wasn’t much I could add but I went on, “you have to just try to tell yourself boys are not worth crying over. Crying over boys is stupid. Look, the lunch period is almost over. Let’s just go back inside and sit back down. You don’t have to speak to him. If you’re going to come back to the table with me, you CANNOT say a thing to Feferi about him. I’ll deal with that.” I said before I turned to go leave. Aradia tagged close behind after a few seconds.  
We both entered the building and both of us took a big breath before getting to the table to sit down. Sollux was saying his goodbyes to Feferi because he needed to get back to class for his things in his classroom. Before he left though, he looked at Aradia and gave her a wink. Feferi didn’t catch it and neither did I. Only Aradia did and it angered her. When Feferi and I noticed her angry expression, we looked back at Sollux who was looking ahead of himself. We were kind of confused but Aradia grabbed her things, her tray of unfinished food, and went to throw it away so she could leave to go somewhere else.

Feferi looked at me and started questioning me about Aradia.

“What happened outside? Was she crying? Her eyes looked all puffy.”

“It’s nothing important. Don’t worry about it, she’s fine.” I said. I waved a hand of dismissal and just continued to eat what I could before the bell rung for the end of the period. Last year is happening again. Relationship drama. But this time, it was Feferi’s turn. I wasn’t going to let her experience what I went through. I wasn’t going to let Feferi cry over losing someone like I did. She told me her last relationship was bad and she didn’t need another one. I was going to make sure of it.


	13. Fish out of Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First, Aradia springs out of the blue into Vriska's life, and now, we get some insight on Feferi's past relationship.

A week after what happened with the little triangle of Sollux, Feferi, and Aradia, I told Feferi I was going to start going back to my usual lunch period from now on, but I didn’t tell her that was the reason why. I told her I got caught skipping fifth and needed to stay in my lunch period. It became a shock to me when I realized all of Gamzee, Tavros, Jade, and Rose was all in my lunch period. Jade was with Rose and Gamzee and Tavros were together. Jade was like, my best friend, but when I saw she hung out with Rose at lunch, I had to avoid her for this period. I decided to chill with the Peanut Butter and Jelly couple.  
At the start of fourth lunch, instead of going to the table Feferi sat at during fifth lunch, I went to where Gamzee and Tavros sat at to eat with them. They were surprised to see me in my actual lunch period.

“Well, looks like a sis’ invisible cloak all up and stopped working for her! Returning to her origin, and shit, ha ha ha.” Gamzee exclaimed when he saw me approaching the table.  
Tavros was a little confused at first but then he saw me as well. Setting his bag down, since he just arrived, he waved me over to come sit. “Vriska, hi! Is this your lunch period? I never saw you around this period before.”

“I was skipping here to chill with Feferi in fifth lunch, sitting at her table for this period so I could greet her easier for fifth.” I explained, seating myself in front of Tavros. He seemed pretty okay with me being here. “Hey, I need to ask you guys something.” Before I could continue on, Gamzee made a stabbing joke at me.

“Good thing you’re asking us while we were in school and not a mile away.” He laughed at it, Tavros not being able to help it to chuckle alongside Gamzee.

I just rolled my eyes. I pointed a finger at the front of the cafeteria. “Let’s get some food. I’ll tell you guys along the way.” They agreed and we all set our things on our seats to let people know they were reserved. Then we left the table to go up to the front of the cafeteria and get some food. Along the way, I was telling them about the new situation I went and got myself sort of involved in. I’m just glad they didn’t mind me coming to them about my issues. They weren’t reluctant at all to help me out thankfully.

Back at the table, we had to go over things a couple times because they were trying to figure things out entirely because I kept forgetting to add in important things. Tavros was having a harder time following this than Gamzee was though. “Okay so, you guys saw Sollux and Feferi together and Aradia got really upset and cried because of what you told her the day before. Then when you got back inside and sat down, she got angry over something, which you don’t know why. Do you really think Sollux would dump Feferi for someone else like he did with Aradia?” Tavros said. He was trying to figure things out completely so he can efficiently talk things out with me.

“Kind of. I don’t want to think that but I don’t want any chances taken for her. She doesn’t deserve that. Not Feferi.” I kind of sounded over protective of her but I cared about her a lot. Plus, my feelings for her have stayed with me the past year. I still like her.  
“Well, Aradia and I talk a lot. She told me she was destroyed when Sollux said he wanted to break up. She wasn’t herself after that. She took it really heavy...” Tavros added. It was kind of obvious but, Tavros knew her more than I did. Anything he said about her could be useful to know. 

Gamzee intervened and threw in his sage advice. “Vriska, you gotta find out if she speakin’ truth or fib. Can’t be actin’ on anything you don’t motherfucking know for sure. Makes ya’ look stupid, doing shit without all of the info, feel me?”

“Gamzee’s right, Vriska. You have to know if he actually does look for other girls during a relationship. If he does, you can know for sure that he might be jeopardizing things with Feferi’s feelings. If not then... You have to let them be.” Tavros and Gamzee nodded almost simultaneously like they had a hive mind thing going on.

I groaned and got interrupted by the voice of someone behind me.

“Excuse me, Vriska Serket?” the guy behind me sounded like he was some rich kid, pompous voice, snooty tone. I turned around to be greeted by someone who matched all the descriptions I just listed. “I need to speak with you about somethin’. Can we, talk outside, maybe?” he asked. But he didn’t even give me a chance to answer. He was already on his way out. I groaned and got up to follow him.

Stepping outside, I crossed my arms over my chest and stopped him from speaking by saying something before him. “You know, I just love being pulled off to the side. Especially being pulled outside to talk about shit. It’s getting really great.” My tone of sarcasm was evident. The guy was confused. “Sorry, I just needed to get that out of my system with myself. What do you want?”

“I see... I heard you talkin’ about Fef, wonderin’ what affiliation you had with her.”

“Fef? Feferi?” I questioned.

“Yes, Feferi, I call her Fef. What’s your affiliation with her?”

“We’re friends. What does that have to do with anything, kid?”

“I’m not a kid. My name is Eridan Ampora, a very close friend to Fef, mind you.” God this guy was so fucking snooty.

“Okay, what do you want though?” I questioned. I was already getting fed up with this conversation. And what was up with the way he pronounced his v’s and w’s? They sounded weird as shit.

“I heard about Ara an Sol involvin’ Fef. I know you’re kind of close, well, now I do, but I was with her before Sol. I have to keep a close eye on them so she has a good relationship.”  


I cut in right as he finished speaking. “Wait a minute! You’re the reason--!” Feferi rejected me. I wasn’t going to say that, though. I redid my thought processing and tried again in a regular tone of voice and not a shouting one. “You’re the reason Feferi said she felt iffy on relationships. She told me her last one was a bad one.”  


“Yeah, yeah, I know, I was there. But, that’s unimportant. What is important is that I also heard about the situation between Fef, Sol, an Ara. I’m here to say I’m on your side.”

At first, I thought we were going to have some complications, but it seems like I had more support besides just Porrim and I. I lowered my hostility. “Okay but why? I thought you wanted her to have a good relationship.”

“Yeah, I do. So if Sol actually did break up with Ara to get with Fef after they talked a lot during Sol an Ara bein’ together, he might just do it again, to Fef. I can’t let that happen.” Eridan said. He sounded determined. I think. It was hard to tell.

“Okay, you’re on my side. So what? What’s that going to change?”

“Another eye in the sky, you know? I keep a eye on him when you need me to or when I feel like he’s bein’ really suspicious around some girls. Get me?”

“I get you. I guess with a little more help, Feferi’s feelings can stay safe under our supervision.” I said, a little smirk slipping on my lips.

“Good. We’re done here then. Be sure to uphold your side of the work. Fef’s feelin’s are EXTREMELY important. She matters the world to me.”

I pat Eridan’s shoulder as I walk past him to go back inside. “I won’t let her feelings get hurt without at least trying to save them. She matters the world to me too.” We both had our reasons for saying that. Different reasons. And we respected those reasons enough to not ask what they were.


	14. R.I.P Vriska Serket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feferi decides to try and get Vriska to hang out with her and Sollux at the cafe when things don't necessarily go as planned for either parties...

“So do you wanna hang out with me and Sollux at the cafe? Maybe you can bring along someone so it’s not awkward.” Feferi asked me. How do I respond to that? I wanna hang out with Feferi but with Sollux and someone else? I don’t know. The only friend I could really bring along (that wouldn’t bring more people) is Aradia and bringing her to the cafe with Sollux? I know for a fact that things will be super awkward. Maybe if I brought along Aradia, we could all try to make amends with one another about the whole dating incident? Then again, I could invite Eridan but I don’t know him that well. 

“I’ll think about it.” I tell her. I sip at my soda from the bottle and quickly set it down. We were at the lunch table of Feferi’s, meaning I was skipping again. There was no surprise really to her seeing me sitting in my usual seat when I was here, so things were normal. “I’d say I’ll go by myself but I’ve seen you two mack on each other when you’re together, so, I’m not gonna be some third wheel.” My eyes shift to the right of me. Aradia was sitting beside me doing schoolwork and eating lunch like normal. She didn’t look up when Sollux was mentioned so maybe she didn’t hear. Or maybe I just missed it if she actually did look up. I took a bold move and turned myself to the right a bit. “Hey, Aradia...-“

“Sorry, I have plans.” She said flat out. Feferi didn’t even say when but those plans would definitely interfere with joining us apparently. She didn’t need to look up either to know Feferi was pouting and I was rolling my eyes. “If it were another time, I’d say yes, but I have things to do. Again, sorry.” I shrug my shoulders and turn to face Feferi again. “I’ll figure something out. I’ll go and bring someone, maybe Tavros or Terezi.”

I didn’t figure anything out. It turns out that Tavros is on babysitting duty with Gamzee and Terezi just didn’t want to come with me. Said she wasn’t great in situations where she didn’t know others. I didn’t want her coming along and making things really awkward so I gave in and let stick by her word. So now I’m in a booth across from Sollux and Feferi while they make kissy faces at each other and talk about their relationship. Here I am, as predicted, the third wheel. 

It wasn’t exactly THAT bad. They weren’t the over lovey dovey couple so that was a plus. And Feferi often tried to incorporate me in conversations, much to Sollux’s dismay since he didn’t really want me here. But he was aware that saying that would upset Feferi, and that’s not something he wants so he just acknowledges me whenever Feferi pretty much makes him. 

“So Vriska? How’s the cake you ordered? It looks really good!” Feferi asked, eying my blueberry and raspberry cheesecake. 

“It’s really delicious, honestly. Wanna try a bite?” I lift my fork and slice off a bit of the cake and hold it over to Feferi. My intentions were for her to just take the fork but she just leaned over and opened her mouth with anticipation to be fed. I went along with it, feeding her the bit of the cake as she munched joyously on it. 

“Mm! That’s really good! I wanna get a slice of that now!” Feferi exclaimed, bouncing along with her delighted taste buds. Sollux was about to speak up, but I intercepted him by sliding my plate over to Feferi.

“Here, you can just have my slice. I probably won’t finish it anyway.”

“Are you sure? You paid for it and everything! I don’t want to take your money’s worth if you haven’t had much of it!”

“Don’t worry about it; I can get this thing whenever I want to! You go ahead and take it.” I push the plate closer so it’s in front of her, smiling warmly.

From the looks of things, Sollux was getting irritated from when I fed Feferi. His face grew more contorted when I took it upon myself to give my slice to her instead of letting him do something for her. “So! Vriska, I never knew you were such good friends with Feferi. How did you two meet each other?” Sollux asked, inching himself a bit closer to Feferi as if to give off that she belonged to him. I ignored it, just answering his question.

“Well, a year ago, I got into a fight with an old friend of mine and I was outside crying on my car after school and Feferi came around. I told her to go away, she said no. She offered to take me home; I suggested she take me here so I could relax. Then we walked around the city and got to know each other. Became good friends over the course of then to now.”

“And she’s been such a dear ever since!” Feferi chimed in, beaming in joy from hearing me tell the story. True, we had our one bump in our relationship along the way, but I think we’re both glad that didn’t stop us from continuing to be friends. Smiling at each other, Sollux just kind of sat there as if he were the third wheel, which bothered him a little. He coughed even, catching our attention as he brought up the next question to ask me.

“Aren’t you the school bully? How did you befriend the school bully, Feferi?” School bully? I felt like moving across the table and hitting him in the arm. I wasn’t some damn school bully. I was in like, junior high, but now, no. I would’ve retorted but it seems Feferi did it for me. It was more so right of her to do so since she was questioned.

“Hey! Vriska is anything but a bully! She is incredibly sweet, caring, and one of the greatest friends I’ve ever had the pleasure of having. If at any point in time she’s been a bully, then by God I must be a fool because I forgive her. I don’t approve, but what’s in the past is in the past. Looking at the past doesn’t help your future, you know.” Whoa, Feferi getting all philosophical. Sollux backed off after that, and I smirk a little to see Feferi gave him some bark.

From behind us as we were all going about our business, a familiar voice hits our ears and our attention is grabbed by them. “Sorry my plans took longer than usual. I’m here now though.” Sollux and Feferi looked at the female voice while I needed to turn around and look. There stood Aradia in this nicely worn red dress. Why she was so dressed if she was just joining us at a cafe, I don’t know. Maybe involved her plans. Now that I notice it... Sollux was a little dressed up looking too, as if he were about to go somewhere fancy. I questioned him when I first saw him and he said he went to somewhere with his dads (yes, dads. Sollux has two dads.) and needed to dress for the occasion. I didn’t pry any further so it’s whatever to me. 

Sollux picked himself up from the table and stood up, stretching as he moved his way beside Aradia to slip an arm around her. Both Feferi and I’s eyes widen in surprise. Sollux spoke up, saying the most fucked up thing I heard in a while. “You guys have met my new girlfriend, Aradia, right?” Our jaws drop, Feferi’s and mine. Feferi was on the verge of tears though, and I was on the verge of rage. Aradia was right that Sollux was sneaky, but in this case, who cares if he was sneaky if he was just getting with her.

“Sollux... What do you mean, “new girlfriend”? I-... I thought I was your girlfriend?” Feferi questioned quietly. She was breaking, piece by piece, starting with her heart. 

“Looking at the past," Sollux pointed at Feferi. "doesn’t help my future," then he pointed at Aradia. "you know.” Sollux said. He had just backfired Feferi’s words right back onto her. Feferi was sobbing, a hiccup every so often as tears ran down her cheeks. I felt helpless. Feferi just got dumped in one of the worst possible ways and I was feeling the want to rage 1000 hell storms on Sollux. Before anything could be done though, he turned around with Aradia and they went for the exit. When they hit the door and opened it, Aradia pulled out the umbrella she brought with her. I guess she was holding it where we didn’t see it. No one had even realized it was raining. 

I turned to look back to Feferi, but she was already getting up to run after them. She cried out Sollux’s name in her chase. I knew I had to follow, so I went to the counter and said I’d pay when I came back in, and then headed for the door to give my own chase. Sollux and Aradia were under their umbrella on their way across the street. Feferi just ran straight into the rain without a care besides catching up to Sollux. I was behind, calling out for Feferi to come back. There was a car coming down the road and it looked as if it was going to make a swing in a turn. And that turn was in front of Feferi. I sped up. Very fast. I had to catch up to get Feferi out of the way. But I wasn’t thinking entirely. All I thought was get her out of the way. And when I got to Feferi, all I did was shove her forward and watch her stumble her way onto the sidewalk. Then I heard a car beep and my body went limp. The car slammed right into me. I was on the ground. I couldn’t see anything and my hearing was on and off until I heard nothing at all. Everything went quiet. Everything went dark.


	15. A Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get some new development on the Vriska situation and Feferi and her talk a bit. I wonder what about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in so long!! I just haven't been in my writing muse as I used to be back when updates for this came out naturally, ha ha... But, With everything in my life currently slowing down, I'm proud to say that his chapter and fic is continuing! Get hype!!

The fact that I'm starting to hear a beep is frightening. But I'm quickly realizing it's not the beep of a car, no. It's the beeping of a machine. What kind of machine made this sound again... Wait. I can't focus, my head is just. Pounding. Like I got hit by a car or something. Wait. I did. Fuck, that's right, I got hit by a car. But what for... Remember hurts too much because that's sitting and focusing. Well, in my case, lying and focusing. I'm in a hospital bed, currently eyes closed and quietly groaning. The groaning was normal, as I've been somewhat conscious for awhile, but not enough to "wake up". This time was different though. 

My eyes start to crack open and I'm moving. Squirming slightly, even. From what my hearing can pick up, there are people around me and they're getting pretty worked up. probably over me, to be honest. My vision is coming to me, but only in my right eye. I was curious about it but I didn't figure much of it at the time. My hearing, my vision, it's coming back to me. I can see mom, Porrim, Aranea, Feferi, Kanaya, and Rose. There was just too much curiosity in me to care that Rose was there, honestly. My lips twitch as I speak, a raspy voice in place of my usual clear one.

"I'm... Alive...?" I question. I got hit by a car. Shouldn't I be dead? Whether that question mattered or not, I had my mom and sister sobbing over me with Feferi, Kanaya, Porrim and Rose sighing of relief to see that I was okay-- Well, as okay as could be.

"Vriska. Vriska sweetie are you okay?" Mom asks, worry stuck in her voice. "God, I thought I lost my little girl... Oh God, I thought I lost you." She took my hand, her face drowning in her tears with a relieving grin on her face. 

I turn my head from my mother to see Aranea leaning against Porrim, her face looking like she's forcing herself to not cry. Kanaya and Rose are exchanging quiet words together, and then there's Feferi. Her eyes never left me, even through her tears and her hands wiping them away. I turned to look at her for a bit, shining her a reassuring smile.

For a moment, I lie back and I close my eye. Then I remember something. I shoot upright in the hospital bed, distraught.

"Why the fuck can't I see through my other eye?!" I sounded panicked, worried. I was going to move my left hand to my face to figure out why, but nothing came. I only felt a light wiggle that cause me to buckle over in pain a bit. I swore under my breath, everyone moving a bit closer to me to make sure I was okay. I was, but. I can't believe it. "Where's my arm..."

"Vriska... I don't know how to tell you this..." Aranea began, afraid to speak. I could hear the hesitance in her voice, but she continued. "That... When the car hit you, it pretty much paralyzed your entire left half of your body. Your arm... Had to be amputated due to the damage to it--" She had to actually compose herself mid-sentence. Talking about all of this happening to her little sister didn't seem very easy. Nevertheless, she continued. "-- Nothing could fix your arm, so it had to be amputated. As for your eye..." She didn't want to talk about that part. And I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Can I just. Talk to Feferi in private. Please." I request of everyone for some privacy. I wanted to talk to Feferi about what just happened not too long ago. 

Everyone else nods and excuses themselves, mom and Aranea kissing my head and face before leaving. They must've been worried sick over hearing this... Feferi moved herself from the left of my bed to the right now that the space was vacant. She took my hand into hers, squeezing tight as if never wanting to let go. I look at Feferi with another smile, but she's just ready to cry again. I don't wanna see her cry. I close my eye, and soon I'm finding myself speaking.

"I'm sorry, Feferi." She's looking at me now as if I'm a lunatic, but I don't see it. I know her eyes are on me though. I continue. "I got really fucked up trying to protect you that I completely forgot about myself. That car was just... Not going to stop. And if it hit you head on... Fuck, I don't know what I would do. Better me in this bed than you." I laughed. I tried to play things off like me being in a hospital bed in critical condition wasn't a big deal. But I eventually heard Feferi crying. My eye opens and her face is buried on the hand of mine that she's holding. She sounds hurt.

I stopped talking after that, and my eye is closed. Feferi's crying and I don't know what to say to cheer her up. Her friend is in the hospital without an eye and an arm all because of Sollux and Aradia. Wait a minute. I almost forgot about those two! My eye opened and I shot up as if ready to hop out of bed to go find them. But the pain is way too unbearable and I almost screech in pain when I sat up so fast. The left side of my body is in agony and I can hear the screaming in my head to stop trying to move. Feferi is quick to respond to try and gently push me back down. As much as I wanted to fight it, I didn't. I lie back down and I'm panting now. The pain was much more than I expected.

"What's wrong, why did you do that?!" Feferi questions, sounding panicked.

"Sollux and Aradia, where are they. They're the reason we're here right now! It's only been a few hours, right? We can totally find them!!" 

I sounded vindictive, because I was. If Sollux wasn't some two-timer and was playing Feferi the whole time they were dating and if Aradia weren't a boyfriend stealing bitch, they wouldn't be on my shit list. Feferi doesn't seem to pay much mind to me wanting to get revenge as much as to me referring to the time. 

"Vriska... You're been in the hospital for almost a month."

That sparked a light in my mind of realization. "What...?" I actually couldn't wrap my mind around it.

"Vriska, it hasn't been a few hours. It may have felt like that but it's been weeks you were unconscious."

"... You're kidding." I'm not in denial, per se, but I just can't believe it. I completely relax in my bed and I just stare at the hospital ceiling. Finally, I soak in the severity of my situation. I'm hearing all the machines beeping around me. I'm seeing where I really am. I'm understanding that my arm and my eye are gone, and probably forever. I actually could not believe this.

Feferi is quiet along with me and she sits there by my side, holding my hand again. I'm just staring at the ceiling at a loss for words. I wanna go back to sleep. This is a lot to take in. I was supposed to just be relaxing, honestly. But I guess I have to do that from the slight comfort from my bed. My eye closes and I speak out to her. "I'd do it again."

Her head raises and she's focused on me, a questionable expression behind red eyes from crying. "What?"

"If I had the chance to save you from another car coming after you in exchange for getting fucked up and sent to the hospital, I'd do it again." I'm quiet, a smile on my face however. She was going to speak but I cut her off. "You already know that I like you. And I care a lot about you. When I saw that car, I panicked. Thought I'd lose you forever if it hit you. So I pushed you out of the way. I couldn't... I couldn't bear to lose my close friend." Boy am I a sap. I don't get emotional really, but this was one of those days. I open my eye and look at Feferi, a large grin on my face as if nothing was wrong.

And I honestly called it. Mushy shit would make Feferi cry and even though she just got done with that before, she's beginning again. I move my hand to slip from hers and I slip my arm under hers to pull her close. She immediately accepts my embrace and I have her on top of me as we hug. I'm content with this. She's taking this hard. I don't blame her. But she's still fairly strong as a person. And I appreciate her support. And mom's. And Aranea's, and everyone who came by. I'm tired. I wanna fall asleep again. I move my head to plant a kiss on Feferi's head, then next thing, I'm knocked out. Welcome back to the world of the living. Stay awhile, yeah?


End file.
